


Take the bullets away. (с)

by tetya_masha



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alcohol, Deviates From Canon, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Осаму Дазай ушел из Портовой Мафии восемьдесят четыре дня назад.=======================События первого, второго сезона и Яблока втиснуты в один год. Манга игнорируется напрочь. От канона остался оборванный ООСный каркас. Понять, простить.=======================Про такое я обычно думаю: неважно, хорошо вышло или плохо, главное, что вышло. (с)
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Вводная.

В дверь Вооруженного Детективного Агенства заходит девушка, босая, в рваной одежде, вся в грязи и копоти. Спутанные огненно-рыжие волосы, безумный взгляд и ничего не выражающее лицо заставляют содрогнуться немногочисленных присутствующих. Осаму Дазай замирает с поднятой чашкой чая, не успев сделать глоток. Она идет прямо к нему, игнорируя вопли Куникиды и напряженное сопение Ацуши. Осаму ставит чашку на стол с громким стуком и смотрит неотрывно, кажется, детектив даже не дышит. Воздух словно наэлектризован, каждое движение незнакомки плавное, выверенное, несет в себе смутную угрозу. 

Взгляды всех в агентстве устремлены на нее, Куникида незаметно начинает доставать пистолет. Ацуши с трудом сдерживает рвущегося наружу тигра, который яростно скребется внутри сознания. Когда девушка подходит к Дазаю вплотную, у Накаджимы против воли вырывается предупреждающий клокот. Незнакомка поворачивается к нему, словно в замедленной съемке. Смотрит оборотню в глаза пристально несколько секунд, скалится. Спустя мгновение здание сотрясает оглушающе громкий рык. Пуленепробиваемые стекла дрожат, звеня, посуда на столе лопается, разлетаясь в пространстве множеством осколков. 

Поднимается ветер, Осаму хватает девушку за запястье, она поворачивается к нему и со всей силы бьет в солнечное сплетение. Детектив сгибается пополам, Куникида выстреливает, пуля проходит насквозь, но девушка не обращает на это никакого внимания. С нечеловеческой скоростью она оказывается у Дазая за спиной, одной рукой хватая за волосы до звезд перед глазами. Вторая рука притягивает детектива за горло, когти вспарывают кожу недалеко от яремной вены.

— Надо поговорить, — шипит она в ухо, предупреждающе глядя на его коллег. Ацуши рвется вперед, чтобы спасти своего наставника, но натыкается на невидимую преграду, а в следующий миг слышится лязг челюстей и оборотень падает. Правая нога у него прокушена, кровь хлещет из раны. Воздух пропитывается металлическим запахом, становится более плотным. Из ниоткуда появляются очертания призрачных волков, которые окружили детективов, не давая им пробраться к Дазаю и странной девушке. Звери рычат и скалятся, припадая к земле. Ясно, что, стоит отдать команду, и они нападут, разрывая людей в клочья. 

— Что ты такое? — Куникида не может совладать с голосом, Ацуши воет.  
— Дазай, я очень не хочу невинной крови, скажи своим друзьям дать нам с тобой выйти. Ты мне задолжал за два года, сладкий, нам много надо обсудить.  
— Все в порядке, Доппо, пришло время возвращать старые долги, — усмехаясь, тянет Осаму. 

Девушка фырчит, убирая когти от горла и ослабляя хватку на волосах. Дазай берет ее за руку, парочка выходит из офиса. Морок спадает, воздух прекращает излучать опасность, Ацуши может закрыть глаза и спокойно регенерировать. Куникида потрясенно молчит.


	2. Часть 1.

_Чуть больше четырех лет назад._

Впервые он сталкивается с ней на улице поздно вечером. Причем сталкивается буквально. В лицо исполнителю Портовой Мафии яростно шипят, но он не успевает рассмотреть лица незнакомки, она слишком резво пропадает из виду. Взгляд цепляется за неимоверно яркие и длинные волосы цвета огня, и это единственное, что он успевает заметить. Дазай ушел из Мафии восемьдесят четыре дня назад. Чуя стискивает зубы и успокаивает себя тем, что дома его ждет бутылка вина. Сегодня — среда, середина недели. Значит, завтра будет работа, много работы, бумажной работы. Он ненавидит бумажную работу всей душой, но продолжает зарываться в нее с головой на протяжении практически трех месяцев.

Каждую пятницу Накахара ходит в бар. Не то, чтобы это была старая привычка, скорее, она появилась недавно. Он предпочитает не думать о том, что именно провоцирует нежелание оставаться одному перед выходными. Просто принимает как данность, идет в заведение на отшибе, садится в углу с видом на танцпол и заказывает бутылку вина. Бар заполняется людьми достаточно быстро, в пятницу всегда концертная программа. Но исполнитель Портовой Мафии сидит в отдалении, постояльцы его не трогают, он не трогает их и просто наслаждается атмосферой. Среди людей, но один. Чую все устраивает. 

В этот раз все оказывается несколько иначе. В какой-то момент среди беснующейся толпы цепкие голубые глаза ловят знакомый огненный оттенок волос. Чуя кривит губы и рассматривает девушку, которая с танцпола пытается пробраться к барной стойке. Разочарованно цокает. Обычная худая оборванка. Разодранные джинсы, кеды, футболка на пару размеров больше. Очень типичный представитель подобных заведений. Нетипичным штрихом, пожалуй, является только роскошный оттенок волос. И их длина. Но ухоженностью там не пахнет, пряди местами спутаны, сильно взлохмачены. Создается впечатление, что хозяйке целиком и полностью плевать на то, как она выглядит. 

Пробравшись к бару, девушка заказывает выпивку и сразу опрокидывает стопку, делая знак налить ей еще. Так повторяется три раза, после чего она снова змеей скользит на танцпол. Чуя невольно любуется плавными движениями, проводя аналогию с бывшим напарником. У того все движения были такими же, плавными, продуманными, текучими. Как у кота. Осаму Дазай покинул Портовую Мафию девяносто три дня назад. Чуя наливает в бокал еще вина и раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

***

Сегодня был тяжелый день. Мори скидывал на Чую все больше грязной работы, заставляя метаться по городу, чтобы душить бунты, контролировать поставки, ставить на место зарвавшиеся банды. Чуя не был против. Чуе нужно было чем-то забивать будни, выходные, все время. Просто нужно. Нужно приходить в себя, нужно жить дальше, нужно не думать о предательстве, нужно просто не думать. Он снова приходит в полюбившийся бар, но сегодня, видимо, абсолютно не его день. Совсем. 

За барной стойкой стоит лохматая девушка с волосами цвета огня, которая ловко управляется с посудой и оперативно обслуживает посетителей одного за другим. Народу сегодня больше, чем обычно, около бара образовалась небольшая очередь (чего на памяти Накахары не было ни разу за три месяца). Чуя успевает немного рассмотреть барменшу и понимает, что первое впечатление всегда бывает ошибочным. Исполнитель признает, что девушка красива. Не в традиционном понимании красоты, скорее, в каком-то специфичном, но красива. 

Взгляд отвести не удается даже через силу, у нее очень живая мимика, правильные черты лица и очаровательная улыбка. Контраст создают холодные, безжизненные карие глаза, будто подсвечивающиеся изнутри (Чуя думает, что блики запросто могли привидеться при таком освещении). Она складывает руки на бар и, улыбаясь одним уголком губ, спрашивает:  
— Уже выбрали?

Чую передергивает. Точно так же улыбался Дазай своим врагам. Прикрывая хищный оскал доброжелательной улыбкой. Исполнитель озвучивает заказ, расплачивается, не в силах отогнать непрошенный морок, намертво врезавшийся в память. Татуированная рука с множеством браслетов (Накахара успевает заметить уродливые полосы шрамов поверх затейливых рисунков) ловко ставит перед ним бокал. Спустя секунду девушка наливает вино жестом, достойным обслуживания в ресторане уровня люкс, улыбается и принимает следующий заказ. 

Чуя забирает напиток и уходит на свое облюбованное место, которое Божьим провидением, наверное, до сих пор остается пустым. Весь вечер он наблюдает за девушкой с огненными волосами, с ужасом отмечая слишком много схожих черт с бывшим напарником. Впервые он засиживается в баре до самого закрытия. Возвращаясь домой под утро, Чуя Накахара на удивление ясно осознает, что призраки прошлого не оставят его еще долгое время. Возможно, не оставят никогда. 

***

Следующие две недели он приходит в заведение в разы больше. И все также наблюдает за странной особой. Накахара выяснил, что предыдущий бармен уже давно планировал увольняться, но по непонятным причинам тянул. Одни говорили, что Сейя ждал подходящего случая (что считается подходящим случаем — вопрос открытый), другие — что он копил деньги для отъезда из города (одна из самых адекватных версий), третьи — что он долго искал преемника (самая абсурдная версия). Как бы то ни было, нового бармена звали Марией (Чуя был готов поклясться, что это ничерта не настоящее имя), она просто появилась из ниоткуда и быстро стала любимицей местной публики. 

Девушка обладала самой заурядной фигурой, точеной, правда, ростом была примерно с Чую (может, чуть ниже), спутавшиеся пряди волос она неизменно собирала в затейливый пучок, который смотрелся достаточно органично. Одевалась девушка просто, двигалась уверенно. Все ее движения были выверенными, ловкими, она споро справлялась на месте работы, время от времени пританцовывая за стойкой. Никто не знал, на каких условиях они сговорились с хозяином заведения, но Мария много пила, была скора на расправу и остра на язык. 

Желающих подкатить к барменше всегда было много, но она посылала докучливых женихов к дьяволу, хищно улыбаясь и наливая им стопку-другую “зализать уязвленную гордость”. На все расспросы о своей персоне она отвечала расплывчато, либо игнорировала вовсе, спаивая посетителей и переводя стрелки с себя на них. В итоге пьяные гости начинали изливать ей душу, она внимательно слушала, позволяя выговориться, иногда давала советы. Но про необычную девушку никто не знал ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что пьет она как конь и практически живет на работе. Чуя Накахара понимает, что спустя сто пятнадцать дней его все так же заботит уход Осаму Дазая из Портовой Мафии. Но рыжая барменша выбивает из меланхоличной тоски одним своим присутствием. Хотя бы тем, что похожа на бывшего напарника. Чем-то неуловима похожа.


	3. Часть 2.

Говорят, в городе замечен новый эспер. Невероятно сильный. Сведения ничем не подтверждаются, они слишком расплывчатые, неясные. Но с недавних пор Мори Огай предпочитает выгуливать свою паранойю на длинном поводке, потому мафия прочесывает Йокогаму и окрестности на наличие скрытой угрозы. Телефон Накахары звонит внезапно, ему сообщают, что заметили вспышку непонятной активности недалеко от лесов около города. Естественно, проверить зацепку отправляют Чую, “как самого сильного из исполнителей”, что является полным бредом, конечно, но приказ есть приказ. 

Чуя, уставший после длинного рабочего дня, едет в лес, костеря ленивую натуру других исполнителей на чем свет стоит. Сверяется с указанными координатами, углубляется в лесную чащу, стараясь идти бесшумно. И только сильнее сцепливает зубы, когда замечает в гуще леса огненные волосы. Мария сидит спиной к нему, что-то шепчет и двумя руками гладит воздух, который, казалось, наэлектризован и светится голубым. Или не кажется? Чуя присматривается внимательней и, к своему ужасу, видит очертания огромного медведя, будто сотканного из сияющих голубых всполохов. 

Он пропускает момент, когда Мария резко вскидывает голову и в два прыжка оказывается перед исполнителем Портовой Мафии, занося руку. Накахара успевает увернуться, удар мажет ему по подбородку, свободной рукой он ловит сжатую в кулак ладонь и начинает выворачивать. В этот момент по глазницам Марии идет рябь и в следующее мгновение Накахара понимает, что голубые отблески в баре ему не почудились. Глаза у девушки словно космос, они не имеют радужки, постоянно меняются и зачаровывают всполохами всех оттенков голубого и синего. 

Секундное промедление, Мария ставит ловкую подножку, но Чуя активирует способность и перекидывает девушку через себя, вжимая ее тело в землю с помощью гравитации. Ухмылка барменши становится настоящим звериным оскалом, и по спине Накахары пробегает неприятный холодок. Девушка рычит низко, гортанно, и по лесной полянке начинают гулять сильные порывы ветра. В следующую минуту Чуя чувствует, как ощущение ужаса сильнее сковывает ему грудную клетку, хотя, в отличие от оппонента, он все еще стоит на ногах. Глаза распахиваются шире от осознания, что окружен целой стаей призрачных волков, которую возглавляет привидевшийся ему ранее медведь. 

Звери скалятся, их тела пружинят, они словно замерли в ожидании команды. Чуя спиной чувствует опасность, которая волнами исходит от этой оравы, ужас сковывает. И это раздражает до зубного скрежета, бесит неимоверно. Он усиливает давление гравитации на тело девушки, надеясь просто размазать ее по земле. Но внезапно ногу пронзает острая боль, Чуя вскрикивает. Где-то около уха щелкают челюсти и слышится утробное рычание. Тишину взрезает сухой надтреснутый голос:   
— Поговорим, Накахара Чуя?

***

Он сказал Мори, что сведения оказались ложными. Он сам не мог понять, почему солгал своему кайчо. Чуть позже, сидя в собственной квартире с бокалом вина, он смог ответить себе и на этот вопрос. Мария была похожа на Дазая. Она ясно дала понять — пока не беспокоят ее, она не представляет вреда для мафии, эсперов, людей, для всех. Ей на все насрать, она не трогает их, они не трогают ее. Мария отвечала на все вопросы, но выдавала информацию скудно. И не прекращала скалиться в подобие улыбки. 

Девушка, безусловно, преследовала какие-то свои, личные цели, но Чуя не стал уточнять, боясь пошатнуть хрупкое равновесие. Он даже предпочел не узнавать, откуда ей известно его имя, что уж там. После разговора осталось неприятное ощущение, что он не с незнакомой девушкой пытался построить диалог, а с Дазаем Осаму. Настолько был похож стиль “переговоров” и ощущение явной угрозы, которая сковывала и мешала трезво соображать. Чуя неосознанно подмечал какие-то мелкие сходства, возможно, даже надуманные, и каждый раз вздрагивал как от удара хлыстом. Чертов Дазай.

Проходит неделя, прежде чем Чуя понимает — он помешался. Он помешался на Дазае (что, в принципе, не является новостью) и на этой странной девушке, которая была абсолютно не похожа на него внешне, но очень напоминала Неполноценного своей манерой поведения и повадками. Чуя проводит в проклятом кабаке каждый вечер каждого дня, наблюдая, выискивая, сравнивая, цепляясь за любую деталь. 

Он не устает благодарить случайность за то, что однажды узнал об этом месте, где никто не станет искать исполнителя Портовой Мафии. Настолько это заведение не вписывается в его вкус, характер и, вообще, все. Чуя сидит в баре дольше всех остальных посетителей, до самого закрытия и даже немного больше. Мария первые два дня выставляет его за дверь, шипя ругательства в спину, а на третий сдается и начинает закрывать заведение уже при нем. Исполнитель просто сидит и наблюдает, он не мешает девушке, молча ждет, когда она закончит свои дела, молча открывает ей дверь и молча уходит в другую сторону после поворота ключа.

Взрыв происходит внезапно. Мария, ухмыляясь, спроваживает очередного ухажера (и последнего посетителя в одном лице), устало потирает тонкими пальцами переносицу, переворачивает табличку на двери на “закрыто” и глубоко выдыхает. И резко вскрикивает, когда Накахара вжимает ее в стену и проводит носом вдоль шеи, ладонью одной руки зажимая рот. Девушка кусает руку, остервенело, буквально вгрызаясь в нежную кожу. 

Чуя замирает, но не поэтому, а потому, что кожа у девушки холодная. Очень холодная. У живого человека не может быть такой холодной кожи. Не около шеи, не в том месте, где заполошно должен биться пульс. Пульс? Чуя не чувствует пульса, Чуя чувствует только холод, запах леса и то как рывками вздымается и опадает грудь девушки. Мария прокусывает ладонь до крови аккурат в тот момент, когда Накахара сжимает ее горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, не давая опомниться. Девушка начинает задыхаться, размыкает челюсти, пытается вывернуться, но Чуя проворней. Он приникает к ее губам, языком слизывая свою же кровь, одной рукой продолжая сильнее сжимать хрупкое горло, а второй тянет за огненные волосы к себе ближе. 

Грудь прекращает подниматься и опадать, Мария открывает рот и Чуя скользит языком внутрь, отстраненно подмечая резкий контраст между чужой холодной кожей и собственной горячей кровью. Слышится сдавленный стон и дальше все происходит как в тумане. Чуя плохо помнит, как они добираются до бара, как они раздеваются на ходу, как он подхватывает девушку за бедра, буквально раскладывая ее на стойке. Но Чуя очень хорошо помнит мертвецки холодную кожу, рваные вдохи и то, какой потрясающе узкой она была. А еще разорванная чьими-то острыми ногтями спина обжигала и обещала долго болеть. Приезжая утром на работу, Накахара Чуя понимает, что потерял счет дням, когда Осаму Дазай покинул Портовую Мафию.


	4. So tell me, how does it feel to know that no one is coming?

_Чуть больше семи лет назад._

Сколько Дазай себя помнил, он никогда не придавал значения чувствам (эмоциям?). Правильнее будет сказать, что Осаму вовсе их не испытывал. Социопаты игнорируют моральные кодексы, не подвержены эмпатии, склонны к манипуляциям и обладают недюжим интеллектом. Дазаю всегда было скучно и, может быть, самую малость, немного одиноко. Его видение мира никто не разделял, но Осаму к этому привык. Он продолжал ставить эксперименты над своим телом, отстраненно подмечая собственную живучесть. Его не могло убить злоупотребление спиртным (до определенного этапа жизни юноша даже не пьянел), не пробирали его таблетки и наркотики (окей, пробирали, но не так, как надо), все попытки суицида приводили к краху (проклят он что ли?). 

Шрамы стягивались, кости срастались, вещества выходили из организма, не всегда эстетично, но выходили. Нужные люди всегда оказывались рядом, вынимая его из петли, промывая желудок, вызывая скорую. Он перепробовал много способов уйти из жизни, кроме, пожалуй, самых действенных. Вроде прыжка с крыши или рельсов поезда. С этим по непонятным причинам Дазай решил повременить. В итоге философия трансформировалась во что-то иное: найти максимально безболезненный и быстрый способ. 

Наверное, если бы не работа, он бы давно покончил с собой. Но вместе с сжирающей нутро пустотой у Дазая Осаму была потребность заглушать скуку внутри. Работа в мафии идеально вписывалась в эту потребность, давая ему необходимый запас ощущений. До следующего раза. В общем и целом, жизнь его была не настолько плоха, если бы не изъян в психике, не дающий испытывать эмоции. Настоящие, чистые, такие, которые заставят почувствовать его живым, а не существующим. 

Он всегда видел людей насквозь, всегда мог предугадать их следующий ход. И это тоже наполняло жизнь невыносимой скукой и одиночеством. Чему удивляться, чему радоваться, когда ты можешь все просчитать с точностью до мельчайших деталей? И так продолжалось ровно до той поры, пока он не встретил Накахару Чую. У того эмоции били через край. Парень в свои пятнадцать был похож на пороховую бочку, готовую взорваться в любой момент, прихватив с собой всех в радиусе километра. Чем сильно отличался от привычного окружения Дазая, которое будто замерло в спокойствии, наборе принципов и обязательств. 

Наряду с взрывным характером Накахаре была присуща выворачивающая душу преданность. Такого Дазай не видел никогда. Группировка Овец действительно значила для пацана многое, он костьми был готов лечь ради своих людей. Это завораживало, если быть честным. И резало глаза в мире продажной мафии. Что еще более странно, Чую было возможно и невозможно просчитать одновременно. 

Он глупо подставился в споре (который сыграл решающую роль в мироощущении Осаму), став “послушной псинкой”. Но потом переиграл манипулятора, попав в обучение к Кое, не к Мори. Дазай был уверен, что рыжий засранец это подстроил. Абсолютно иррациональная уверенность, фактов на руках у него не было, но интуиция Осаму редко подводила. Если добавить ко всем имеющимся показателем спящего внутри демона разрушения — получится донельзя интересная картина. 

Осаму Дазай впервые чувствовал в себе шевелящийся в недрах сознания интерес. Яркий, настоящий, живой. Такой, которого он не ожидал испытать в жизни. Не последнюю роль в только начинающем разгораться пожаре сыграла внешность Чуи. Дазай никогда остро не задумывался о своей ориентации, считая себя поначалу пансексуалом, потом, потеряв интерес к этой сфере жизни, асексуалом. 

Чуя будил в нем странные и совершенно несвойственные желания. Дикие, темные и глубокие. Пацана хотелось забрать себе полностью, присвоить, посадить на цепь как ту самую собачку. Дазай поначалу искренне не понимал, где в его черепной коробке произошел сбой и, главное, почему он произошел, а потом просто забил. Смирившись с фактом, приняв это как должное. Чуя будил в нем слишком много эмоций разом, которые разгорались, подобно пожару из маленькой искры любопытства и интереса.


	5. Часть 3.

В следующий раз он приходит в заведение в среду и очень удивляется, увидев за стойкой хозяина, а не привычную копну огненных волос.  
— Так она отгулы попросила. Справедливо, целый месяц отпахать без отдыха. Сказала, что к выходным появится. А мне и самому сейчас несложно, в будни народу меньше.  
Накахара выпивает бокал вина и уходит. 

Призрак Дазая снова маячил за спиной, он устал от этого. Устал постоянно неосознанно выискивать лицо бывшего напарника в толпе, устал бесконечно проверять телефон (“мало ли, вдруг”), устал от тянущего ожидания. Дазай ушел и не вернется, Чуя слишком отчетливо это понимает. Но бесконечные монологи (и диалоги) в душе не затыкаются. А то, что Мария пропала, лишь ухудшило ситуацию. За тот месяц, что он наблюдал за девушкой, помутнение Дазаем отступило на второй план. Но стоило ей пропасть с его поля зрения — все вернулось с утроенной силой, выбивая зыбкую почву из-под ног. Работа не спасала, алкоголь не спасал, даже привычное убежище вроде бара рухнуло. 

Он стал много курить, в разы больше, чем обычно, и это тоже навевало на грустные мысли. С момента ухода Дазая прошло уже больше четырех месяцев, но легче не становилось. Чуя бесконечно прокручивал в голове моменты их работы и какой-то странной, болезненной близости. Незадолго до ухода напарника у них даже случился секс, они оба были на взводе, сначала повздорили, сильно (не сошлись во мнениях насчет итога операции), подрались. В какую минуту Дазай подмял его под себя, Чуя не смог бы вспомнить. Просто так случилось, и все. Потом они не пересекались, но память долго тревожили горячие пальцы и обжигающий шепот.

В пятницу он видит знакомое лицо за стойкой. Но знакомое лицо будто его и не замечает вовсе. Мария принимает заказы, улыбается. Чуя становится одним из потока посетителей. Он успевает рассмотреть характерно покрасневшие ноздри и больше, чем обычно, взлохмаченные волосы. В конце смены ему не дают остаться до самого закрытия. Накахару буквально выносит из помещения сильным потоком ветра, двери захлопываются. Последнее, что он успевает увидеть — горящие голубым светом глаза, презрительно искривленные губы и стаю волков, в боевой готовности припавших к земле. Чуя против воли любуется. Животной силой, этой прекрасной в своем проявлении яростью. Ночью ему снится, как Мария клыками разрывает Дазаю глотку. Проснувшись в холодном поту, Накахара не может понять, что он испытывает: сковывающий душу ужас или чувство глубокого удовлетворения, равнозначное долгожданному покою.

Она игнорирует его следующие две недели. Берет смены с пятницы по воскресенье. Нет, Чуя не следит за ней, он просто узнал расписание у хозяина, который с характерным вздохом “Женщины!” просто поделился с ним информацией. Должно быть, он подумал, что Чуя влюбился. А правильным вариантом ответа, скорее, будет “помешался”. Он сам не замечает, в какой момент жизни рыжая оборванка перестала отвлекать его от постоянных мыслей о Дазае. Ему не нравится чувствовать себя настолько разбитым и привязанным, но факт остается фактом — если он не думает о ней, он начинает вспоминать бывшего напарника. Скучать неистово, до воя и раздирающей душу тоски. 

Предательства сложно переживать. По крайней мере, так говорят. Спустя почти четыре месяца после ухода Дазая Чуя вынужден признать, что говорят правду. И если единственный способ отвлечься от человека, который ушел и не вернется (по крайней мере, не нужно позволять ему вернуться) — следить за новым персонажем, то Накахара обеими руками за. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься, заглушить черную дыру внутри. В очередной раз, перед тем, как его вышвыривают из бара, он успевает кинуть на свой стол зиплок с белым порошком. Мария замирает, ветер стихает. Чуя молча встает и уходит. Сам. Он спиной чувствует прожигающий взгляд, но спокойно закрывает дверь заведения снаружи.

Узнать адрес, где живет девушка, не составляет труда. Взломать замок — и того проще, район злачный, тут все двери на ладан дышат. По идее, сегодня у нее выходной, но убежище (наиболее подходящее слово для такой дыры) выглядит так, будто здесь никто не появлялся несколько дней. Еды в холодильнике нет, кроме пакета молока, у которого срок годности вышел еще позавчера. В раковину скинуты грязная турка и чашка с недопитым кофе. На столе стоит пепельница, истыканная окурками, пепел щедро рассыпан вокруг. 

Спальное место на полу, около него в кучу свалены бутылки коньяка и валяются распотрошенные зипы со свернутой в рулон купюрой. Она не заморачивается, что, в принципе, неудивительно, полиция в этом районе нечастый гость. Вещи свалены в кучу в другом углу, в розетку воткнуто зарядное устройство для допотопного телефона. Сама по себе квартирка довольно уютная, несмотря на то, что крохотная, но из-за разбросанного хлама выглядит просто убого. Из света — настольная лампа на кухонном столе. Люстра в комнате не работает, наверное, следует заменить лампочку или что-то вроде того. Чуя вздыхает, открывает принесенную бутылку вина и принимается за уборку. 

Девушка приходит домой в районе трех часов ночи. Проворачивает ключ, открывает дверь и замирает на пороге, хищно втянув воздух ноздрями. Тихо закрывает дверь и вперивается глазами в комнату. Чуя сидит на полу и курит, стряхивая сигарету в чистую пепельницу. Он окидывает Марию цепким взглядом. Она босая, на одежде и губах запеклась кровь и грязь, костяшки на руках сбиты. Листья в волосах и перемазанное землей лицо завершают картину. Накахара, готовый использовать способность в любую секунду, ожидает злого шипения, попытку выдворить незваного гостя, но ничего из этого не следует. Она достает сигареты из кармана джинс, молча забирает у исполнителя пепельницу и идет в душ. 

Через полчаса, обмотав полотенце вокруг тела, она выходит из ванной. С влажных волос капает вода, в руке зажата пачка сигарет. Девушка достает из морозилки бутылку и садится на пол в позу лотоса, прикуривая. Накахара идет в ванну, забирает со стиральной машины пепельницу, цепляет пальцами расческу. Возвращается в комнату, ставит пепельницу около Марии, куда она незамедлительно стряхивает пепел, садится у нее за спиной. И начинает аккуратно расчесывать волосы. Девушка не двигается, периодически отпивая из горла и продолжая курить. 

Через несколько бесконечно долгих минут раздается надтреснутый голос:  
— Тебе заняться больше нечем, Накахара Чуя? В твоей сфере деятельности всегда много работы.  
Исполнитель молчит, сосредоточенно разбивая зубцами очередной колтун. Мария пахнет шампунем и лесом. Необычное сочетание, завораживающее своей пограничностью. Она вздыхает и резко поворачивает голову.  
— Зачем? — звучит требовательно. Настороженно. И в то же время с примесью отчаяния. Не работал бы в мафии, не разобрал бы эту финальную ноту. 

Чуя отвечает, даже не успев подумать. Просто мысль, которая настойчиво скребет внутри и жаждет вырваться наружу.  
— Считай, что я помешался.  
Видимо, ответ ее устраивает, она поворачивается обратно и делает очередной глоток. После того, как волосы вычесаны, они просто ложатся спать. Молча. Чуя прижимает к себе холодное тело, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание, и впервые за долгое время спокойно засыпает. 


	6. No one is running when you hit the ground?

Поначалу Дазай был в ужасе от того, насколько яркими эти эмоции были. И был очень не рад своим осуществившимся желаниям. Сказывалась другая потребность держать все под контролем, особенно себя, в первую очередь себя. Чуя являлся нестабильной переменной в этом уравнении, и подвергать свою жизнь такому риску Осаму не мог. Некоторые уроки Мори намертво врезались не только в кожу, но и высекались раскаленным железом в мозгу. 

Привязанность — это слабость, со слабостью надо бороться и нивелировать. В целом, Дазай был согласен с такой установкой. Только вот отголоски позабытых эмоций, которые вспыхивали при непосредственной близости Накахары, согласия с такой установкой не выражали. Поэтому Дазая разрывало между стремлением оттолкнуть Чую как можно дальше и привязать к себе как можно сильнее. Как известно, из весьма противоречивых желаний рождаются весьма противоречивые последствия. 

Они проводили много времени вместе, тренировались как напарники, чтобы лучше знать друг друга, лучше сработаться. Иной раз Осаму поражался тому, как слаженно они действовали, будто один механизм. И, если со стороны Дазая всегда присутствовал расчет, выверенный, правильный, спланированный, то Чуя действовал интуитивно, всегда безошибочно попадая в ритм своего напарника. 

“Двойной Черной” — так их окрестили. Что-то в этом, конечно, было. Умалчивали истории про устрашающий дуэт незначительные детали вроде доведения рыжего эспера до точки кипения, бесконечный поток издевательств, оскорблений и манипуляций со стороны Дазая. Ему нравилось выводить Чую из себя, особенно, если не приходилось применять физическую силу. Неполноценный, как ни крути, был слабым бойцом, за что регулярно расплачивался. А Накахара проводил много времени в истязающих тренировках, хотя в его жизни и обучении также присутствовали другие аспекты. 

Но вот словесные перепалки — другое дело. Чуя сразу вспыхивал, выдавая поток отборной брани и без долгих раздумий стремился стереть самодовольную ухмылку с лица Дазая. Тому нравилось дергать за тонкие ниточки, играть, подмечая результаты. Анализировать, складывать в мысленную папочку с надписью “Чуя” каждое движение, фразу, мимическую морщину. Отдельное место было выделено под ледяные глаза, у которых оказалось до безобразия множество оттенков и вариаций. Дазай мог бы сказать, что читает все эмоции напарника именно по глазам, и это ни разу не было бы преуменьшением. 

В один из их спаррингов Дазай превзошел самого себя. Нет, он знал, что Чуя вспыльчивый и агрессивный, знал, что он перегнул, но в тот день Накахара впервые активировал Порчу. Неосознанно, но… Дазай был в ужасе, растерянности и глубочайшем удовлетворении одновременно. Он не сразу услышал крики Мори, приказывающего остановить смертельный кошмар. Дазай откровенно любовался Чуей, это первородной яростью, хаосом, разрушением. Любовался настолько жадно, что не заметил струек крови, стекающих по красивому лицу и органично вписывающихся в темные письмена, живыми змеями обвивающие тело напарника. 

Как выяснилось позже, это промедление могло стоить Накахаре жизни. Дазай тогда обнулил Чую своей способностью, но, сделай он это на пару минут позже, рыжий бы не выбрался. Он провел на больничной койке около двух недель, под наблюдением Мори. Дазай втайне от всех проникал в палату, когда Чуя спал, убирал рыжие пряди от взмокшего лба и пытался заглушить давящее где-то внутри чувство. Дазай Осаму впервые в жизни чувствовал себя виноватым, но на тот момент он не мог подобрать правильного объяснения непонятному кому внутри.

После того случая Мори решил изменить тактику их обучения. Теперь Чуя тренировался в паре с Дазаем и только с Дазаем, а условия ужесточились. Все знали, что Дазай — настоящий мастер пыток, дирижер, созданный руководить оркестром боли. Но никто не знал, на ком изначально Неполноценный оттачивал свои приобретенные навыки. Все экзекуции проходили под четким наблюдением Мори и Кое, которая после “тренировок” (да, это называлось тренировками) забирала своего рыжего подопечного, поджав губы. Озаки не была в восторге от нововведений Огая, но поделать с этим ничего не могла. 

Дазай чувствовал непонятную пустоту внутри, понимая, что после всего, что он сделал с Накахарой, Чуя будет его ненавидеть. И, если поначалу приобретенная власть над зарвавшимся юнцом грела душу, то потом внутри разрасталась огромная черная дыра, подобно той, что Чуя создавал во время Порчи. Экзекуции были прекращены спустя время, показавшееся Дазаю гребанной вечностью и дали свои результаты. 

Чуя теперь мог контролировать Порчу (частично, и то только ее призыв, но все же мог), был выдрессирован терпеть боль (много боли, много чудовищной боли) и ознакомился с теорией пыток, большую часть которых испробовал на своей шкуре. Потрясающий набор для того, чтобы в их организации подниматься по ступеням карьерной лестницы. 

Дазай получил то, что желал — из-за своего способности он имел над Чуей полный, тотальный контроль, но в то же время Накахара его ненавидел из-за того, как именно этот контроль был получен. И привязал к себе как можно сильнее, и оттолкнул как можно дальше одновременно. Шах и мат. “У Вселенной забавное чувство юмора,” — думал новоиспеченный исполнитель, вспоминая свои мысли полуторагодовалой давности. 

С повышением Дазая Двойной Черный не то, чтобы распался, но... Дуэт созывался вместе для реализации крупных и важных операций, от исхода которых зависело многое. И они действовали до ужаса слаженно, казалось, что напарники достигли взаимопонимания в высшем его проявлении. Что было лишь частично правдой. Дазай предпочитал работать над заданиями в одиночку, но, если Мори настаивал на участии напарников, Осаму неизменно выбирал Чую, только Чую. Огай никак и никогда это не комментировал потому, что его всегда слишком удовлетворяли результаты работы этих двоих. 

Они все еще собачились, Дазай все еще мог вывести Чую из себя своими комментариями и издевками, но это все было, скорее, старой привычкой. Прежнего огня не было. Накахара рос, менялся, не последнюю роль в этом сыграло воспитание Кое. Неполноценный жадно впитывал каждое изменение, происходящее с напарником, классифицировал, раскладывал в своей мысленной папочке, которая за эти годы разрослась просто до небывалых размеров. Чуя стал более хладнокровен, собран, менялась его внешность, стиль одежды, манера речи. Из оборванного юнца он трансформировался во что-то грозное, опасное, статное. Это не могло не завораживать, но это же раздражало. 

Дазаю хотелось сбить чертовы маски, вырвать с корнем. Это не тот Чуя, не его Чуя, какой бы абсурдной мысль не была. Чуя был хладнокровен ко многим вещам, которые раньше вызвали бы потоки отборных матов и последующее рукоприкладство, но Осаму не оставался в долгу. Дазай тоже совершенствовался, подстраиваясь под ситуацию, нащупывая незримые струны души, на которой было так прекрасно играть. Подколы выходили на новый уровень, манипуляции начали затрагивать что-то святое, сокровенное, заставляя пошатнуться мировоззрение рыжего любителя шляп. 

Много раз Дазай уводил у Чуи девушек, намеренно выставляя на обозрение то, как легко ему это далось. Чуя стискивал зубы, теряя веру в любовь и отношения. Дазай намеренно подтасовывал карты при составлении планов, чтобы выставить Накахару в максимально идиотском свете с его, в общем-то, не самыми плохими догадками. Чуя бесился, недоумевая, как можно было так просчитаться, теряя веру в себя, глуша под чистую свои лидерские качества. Дазай превзошел его во владении огнестрельным оружием, с тех пор Накахара использовал только ножи, прибегая к огнестрелу лишь в самых патовых ситуациях. Дазай старался проводить больше времени с друзьями (если такое понятие для него вообще существовало), совершая сумасбродные и абсолютно безумные вещи, при этом безукоризненно выполняя свою работу. Чуя все больше разочаровывался в социуме и все больше находил утешение в вине. 

Дазай видел, как разбивает жизнь Чуи все сильнее с каждой своей выходкой, но желаемого удовольствия результаты не приносили. Накахара лишь сильнее погружался в работу и тренировки, маленькими шагами, но завоевывая себя имя и авторитет в Портовой Мафии. На свою жизнь к тому моменту Накахаре было глубоко наплевать, для него жизнь заключалась в работе и бутылке вина. Большего и не надо, все остальное отнял Дазай. 

Проблема заключалась только в том, что, как бы хорошо Дазай его не знал, как бы сильно он его не изучал, Чуя всегда оставался той самой неразрешенной загадкой. Книгой, которую можно перечитывать огромное количество раз, постоянно находя что-то новое для себя. “Хорошая книга хуже не станет, сколько не читай”. Чуя был той самой книгой. Идеальной, слаженной, глубокой. Но не его. Одасаку только хмурился, когда Неполноценный принимался рассуждать об агрессивной коротколапке, похитившей его сердце, раз за разом напоминая, что сердца у Дазая как раз-таки и нет. Осаму смеялся, внутренне не соглашаясь с Одой. 

Он помнил все те разы, когда, пытаясь подобраться к Чуе ближе, чтобы обнулить Порчу, хватал пули, переломы и прочее. Он помнил, как пробирался к нему в больницу, чтобы удостовериться, что напарник в порядке. Он все так же убирал рыжие пряди со взмокшего лба, про себя отмечая, что с годами шляпная вешалка становится только красивее. Несмотря на подтасованные результаты, многие идеи Чуи увидели были освещены на заседаниях исполнителей Портовой Мафии. И были приняты весьма благосклонно. Дазай исправно отчитывался Мори обо всех успехах своего напарника, намекая на повышение последнего. Он каждый раз возвращался к попыткам суицида, когда видел Накахару с новой девушкой. Потом Дазай, конечно, планомерно разрушал жизнь напарника, но все же. Есть у него сердце, есть. Просто неправильное какое-то, извращенное. 

Вещи, в которых он боялся признаться даже себе, не то, что Одасаку, или, упаси Господь, Чуе, вырвались наружу во время очередного планирования. Они с Чуей прикидывали расстановку сил во время сражения, чтобы убрать распоясавшуюся подпольную организацию. Накахара настаивал на том, что нельзя бросать вверенных им людей на пушечное мясо, Дазай находил его доводы нерациональными. В тот раз Чуя впервые за долгое время взбесился, смачно засветив Дазаю кулаком в челюсть. Неполноценный мог думать лишь о том, что Накахара все еще в его власти. Несмотря на изменения, несмотря на то, что они друг друга не переваривали, Накахара все еще во власти Дазая. Все еще принадлежит ему в каком-то странном смысле. 

Это простое открытие придало сил, и в драке победителем вышел Дазай. Который не преминул подмять рыжего под себя, искусать ему губы и грубо трахнуть прямо на столе в зале совещаний, шепча в аккуратное ухо кучу непристойных вещей и откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим. После секса Чуя выглядел пришибленным и пулей вылетел из кабинета. Дазай ухмылялся, зная, что операцию они выполнят по его разработкам, а не по разработкам Накахары, который всегда сильно переживал за судьбу своих людей. К сожалению, планам Неполноценного не суждено было сбыться. Через пару дней спираль событий принесла ему войну с Мимиками и гибель Одасаку. Осаму Дазай был вынужден покинуть Портовую Мафию и бежать.


	7. Часть 4.

Бесконечно ошиваться в кабаке больше нет смысла. Рано утром, пока она спала, Чуя просто приметил вторую связку ключей, висящую около двери. Выкрасть, сделать дубликат и вернуть все на место заняло не так много времени. 

Он приносит ей домой продукты, одежду, бытовую мелочи. Когда она в первый раз замечает забитый холодильник, разражается скандал с рукоприкладством. Чуе разбивают нос и отбивают правую почку, но он умудряется сломать ей кисть руки, не используя силу. 

Пока Мария баюкает запястье, шипя проклятья на беглом шведском, Накахара, придя в себя, разогревает ужин. Раскладывает еду по двум тарелкам и ставит на кухонный стол. Она холодно смотрит на него и цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы:   
— Мне не нужно есть.  
— Да, лучше пить и ширяться, — невозмутимо отвечает исполнитель, наливая в стакан коньяк. Голова трещит, правый бок отваливается от боли, но удается ровно стоять на ногах и сохранять невозмутимое лицо. Он ставит стакан около девушки и садится рядом на стул. 

Слышится громкий щелчок, Мария разминает запястье, которое полчаса назад было вывернуто под неестественным углом. Берет другой рукой стакан, отпивает и смотрит на Чую своими глазами, настоящими глазами. Накахара думает, что, если слишком долго смотреть в эти всполохи, можно сойти с ума.  
— Ты не понял. Мне. Не. Нужно. Есть. Это все равно, что бумагу жевать в большинстве случаев.   
— Я тебя услышал, — отвечает исполнитель, отправляя в рот кусочек мяса. Запивает вином.  
Мария, скрипя зубами, берет вилку и в следующие минуты сметает с тарелки все под чистую. Но придя сюда в следующий раз, Чуя замечает, что продукты действительно остаются нетронутыми. Кроме молока и выпивки.

Через пару дней происходит крупная зачистка. Чуя на взводе, адреналин бурлит в крови, и ноги автоматом несут его в дыру на отшибе. Исполнитель буквально влетает в квартиру, прекрасно зная, что сегодня у Марии сокращенная смена, как-никак будний день. Едва он успевает закрыть дверь, девушка сама впечатывает его в стену, носом водя по шее. Чуя сжимает руками податливое тело и целует. 

Он не заезжал домой, в душ, он пропах кровью и оружейной смазкой. Мария рычит, срывая с него одежду, и исполнителя прошибает током. Из одежды на девушке длинная футболка на голое тело, Чуя оттягивает ворот и приникает к хрупким ключицам. Секс случается дикий, она слизывает с него кровь и грязь, когтями царапает предплечья, рычит, когда он входит в нее. Накахара трахает ее жадно, грубо, вырывая не стоны, но крики, целует до крови искусанные им же губы. Мария не остается в долгу, прокусывая ему плечо и самозабвенно подмахивая. 

Кончается все, на удивление, быстро. Накахара замирает, понимая, что уже на грани, а девушка резко разворачивается и исполнитель кончает в услужливо подставленный рот. Все происходит молниеносно, Чуя не успевает отсечь момент, но видит, как она хищно облизывается у него в ногах. Он тянет ее за шею вверх и целует. После она отправляет его в душ, а сама садится на окно, поворачивая голову на улицу. Выйдя из ванной, Чуя подходит сзади и целует Марию в огненную макушку. Девушка дергается так, что разбивает Накахаре нос. 

Он старается проводить у нее все свободное время, которого оказывается на удивление много. В городе спокойно, обязанности Дазая уже давно легли на плечи нынешнего исполнителя. Чуе понадобилось время, чтобы окончательно вникнуть в новую должность, но этот процесс завершен и отработан. Он может сосредоточиться на девушке (в голове непроизвольно добавляется местоимение “своей”). Мария сегодня на работе, будет дома только под утро, а у Чуи завтра выходной. Он вкручивает злосчастную лампочку, моет неизменную турку и чашку с недопитым кофе, готовит себе ужин. Раскладывает на столе отчеты и принимается за работу. 

Он знает, что Марии глубоко плевать на дела мафии, ей вообще, кажется, на все плевать. Поэтому он может иногда оставить папки у нее на столе, забирая через пару дней нетронутыми. Она никогда не прикасается к его вещам. Если вообще появляется дома. Чуя знает, что много свободного времени она проводит в лесу, возвращается иногда в крови и грязи, иногда в таком же виде, как ушла. Но неизменно босая и неизменно расслабленно-спокойная. 

Однажды он спросил, чем она занимается ночами, бегая по лесу. “Охочусь”, — следует короткий ответ, и Накахара решает больше не задавать вопросов. Все равно не ответит. Если и ответит — вопросов появится еще больше. Закончив с работой, Накахара идет в душ и ложится спать. Среди ночи он просыпается от того, что Мария вернулась домой. Она идет в душ и через некоторое время рядом с Накахарой ложится холодное тело, еще влажное после душа. Он притискивает девушку к себе, целует в шею и засыпает. 

Она вообще очень странно реагирует на прикосновения. Обычные прикосновения, не во время секса. Шипит, дергается, пытается ударить. Но исполнитель не сдается, постепенно приучая ее к себе. Как дикого зверя. Он постоянно ее касается, обнимает, расчесывает волосы, аккуратно водит пальцами по паутине шрамов на руках. И не только на руках, шрамами усыпано все ее тело, она вообще кажется очень поломанной. Как будто не раз получала от жизни сильного пинка, оставшегося очередным росчерком на теле. 

У Марии вообще очень животные повадки, что ли. Она постоянно его обнюхивает, клацает зубами, если ей что-то не нравится, шипит, когда чем-то недовольна. Перебирает свои волосы широко расставив пальцы, встряхивает головой как кошка, когда что-то не понимает. Чуя уверен, что она чувствует его настроение в те моменты, когда “приспичило” именно каким-то животным инстинктом. Если девушка не в духе и назревает возможная драка (а помахать кулаками, как выясняется позже, она ни разу не дура), первым делом она припадает к земле. И, как правило, вперед она выкидывает не кулак, а скрюченные на манер когтистой лапы пальцы. 

Когти у нее тоже довольно острые, это Чуя усвоил, когда первый раз попытался ее поцеловать просто так. Она щедро располосовала ему грудь и обложила трехэтажным матом. Чуя в перехватил ее руки и все равно поцеловал, за что тут же получил тяжелую пощечину. Накахара думает, что отпустил запястья слишком рано. А Мария, тяжело вздыхая, уходит на подобие кухни и приносит ему смоченное холодной водой полотенце.   
— Прости.  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты так бесишься.  
По ее лицу пробегает странное выражение. Брови сходятся к переносице, она хмурится. 

— И не поймешь, — отрезает она.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — внезапно даже для себя спрашивает Чуя. Пауза затягивается, Мария прикуривает, выдыхает дым, передает ему сигарету.  
— Тридцать пять.  
— Ты не выглядишь на тридцать пять, — удивляется Чуя, затягиваясь.  
— Потому, что я умерла десять лет назад.  
Накахара решает не уточнять, что это значит, аккуратно пропуская через пальцы огненные пряди. Притягивает ее к себе за плечи, целует в макушку. Она отшатывается. 

Он обустраивает ей дом, принося сюда полезные вещи, вроде металлической длинной вешалки для одежды, полотенец и бытовой химии. Прибивает сиротливо стоящую на полу книжную полку к стене, покупает посуду, пару комплектов постельного белья. Его усилия не проходят бесследно, если он приходит вечером, когда девушка на работе, на плите его ждет немного остывший ужин, натертый бокал и бутылка вина. Дешевого, но вполне сносного. Ее одежда теперь не лежит кучей на полу, немногочисленные вещи висят на железной стойке. Пять футболок, три пары джинс и три кофты с капюшоном. Негусто. 

Однажды Чуя замечает прибитую в коридоре деревянную вешалку для шляп. Он хмыкает, рассматривая затейливый узор, вырезанный на дереве.   
— А ты заморочилась, — замечает он вечером, когда Мария возвращается со смены.  
— Ты пытаешься сделать мне комфортно, почему я не могу отплатить тебе тем же? — пожимает плечами она.  
— Сама сделала?  
— Да.  
Чуя подходит к ней и берет за руку, глядя в глаза. Мария дергается, но руку не вырывает и взгляда не отводит. Исполнитель смотрит неотрывно, медленно подносит ладонь к губам и целует.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он.  
Его ладонь сжимают сильно, очень сильно. Накахара думает, что, если бы он не был эспером, ему обязательно сломали бы пальцы.

Периодически (часто) он оставляет около спального места зипы. Порошок, траву, таблетки. Пакетики всегда исчезают, использованные периодически мелькают в мусорном ведре. “Травиться лучше качественным товаром, а не всякой херней с улиц” — отвечает Чуя на немой вопрос в первый раз. Девушка хмыкает, благодарит за заботу и уходит в ванну. Уже утро, ему пора на работу, а Марии — выспаться. Но едва ли сегодня она уснет. 

Тема про зависимости поднимается позже, во время очередного расчесывания волос. Вообще, то, что Накахара вычесывает огненные патлы, становится своеобразным ритуалом.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это, как минимум, вредно?   
— Ты ведь сам нанялся мне в поставщики — скалится она.  
— Потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты жрала всякую дрянь, — на тон выше, чем следовало, отвечает исполнитель.  
— Чуя, я даже не человек, со мной все будет в порядке.  
— Я просто за тебя волнуюсь.

Почему-то ей такие вещи говорить легко. Заботиться легко, проявлять инициативу легко. Чуя с трудом представляет, как он сказал бы в лицо нечто подобное Дазаю. Никогда бы не сказал, что уж там. И дело даже не в самооценке и гордости, дело в комфорте, в своем ощущении рядом с человеком. Несмотря на взрывной характер, с Марией легко. Складно. Спокойно.

— Что ты пытаешься этим заглушить? — уже мягче спрашивает он, массируя пальцами голову.  
— Смерть, — глухо отвечает она. Напряженные плечи расслабляются, ногти задумчиво скребу по кромке стакана. Чуя молча обнимает ее за плечи, прижимая к себе. “Помни, что ты не одна, пожалуйста”, — тихо шепчет он ей куда-то в шею. Она заводит руку назад, невесомо оглаживая пальцами рыжую голову исполнителя.

Вопрос о переезде поднимается через три с небольшим месяца их “совместной” жизни. Чуя откровенно устает ездить с работы домой и потом два часа тащиться на другой конец города. Теряется слишком много времени, которое можно использовать более продуктивно.   
— Съедемся? — спрашивает Накахара, почему-то уверенный, что в этот раз скандала не последует. Абсолютно иррациональная уверенность, учитывая, что любое вмешательство в свою жизнь девушка воспринимает в штыки, хотя после все же принимает. Привыкает, наверное. Наверное, ей все это тоже дается сложно.

— Предлагаешь мне переехать в центр города? Ты серьезно?  
— А почему нет?   
— Я знаю, что ты не в восторге от моей квартиры, Чуя, не в восторге от этого района на отшибе и от всего вообще. Но мне здесь удобно, пойми. Здесь рядом моя работа и..  
— Лес, — не дает закончить он. — Я понимаю, но… Мне так было бы спокойней. И удобней, конечно.  
— Чуя…  
— Просто подумай об этом. Пожалуйста, — добавляет он уже тише, целуя холодные пальцы.

Мария смотрит на него неотрывно несколько минут, закуривает. Потом встает на ноги и начинает с нечеловеческой скоростью перемещаться по квартире. Чуе кажется, что он смотрит фильм на быстрой перемотке, в глазах рябит. Через пятнадцать минут Мария скидывает к его ногам забитую дорожную сумку и небольшой рюкзак. Исполнитель одобрительно хмыкает.


	8. How does it feel to know that no one's around you?

Дазай отсек все связи с внешним миром. Он много курил, много переезжал и много думал. Об Оде, о Портовой Мафии, о том, что делать дальше. Мысли о Чуе занимали особое место в его сознании. С одной стороны, карты легли как нельзя лучше, напарник (мозг отказывался произносить фразу “бывший напарник”) должен его сейчас ненавидеть. Безапелляционная сепарация, приправленная хорошим плевком в душу — лучший способ решить многие душевные проблемы. Дазай знает это как никто другой. 

С другой стороны, ему не хватает Чуи. Накахара — единственный человек, который заставлял чувствовать себя живым, единственный кто, мог задевать что-то внутри, неосознанно задевать. Дазаю не хватало этого ощущения. Без Чуи жизнь снова стала привычной, обыденной, серой и скучной. Без Оды жизнь стала до невозможности одинокой. Снова. Осаму за последний год забыл, каково это — когда рядом никого нет. Да, он, в принципе, всю жизнь был один. Да, он находил людей глупыми, ведомыми, обычными. Но Чуя и Ода изменили привычную призму восприятия, заставив ее пойти трещинами, рваные края которых остро впивались куда-то в самое сердце. 

Их отношения с Одасаку прекрасно вписывались в понятие дружбы, установленное социумом. Но оба знали, что это не совсем так. Их нельзя было назвать друзьями хотя бы потому, что Дазаю в принципе была чужда концепция любых человеческих отношений. Необходимость, привычка, прихоть судьбы, что угодно, но не дружба. Это слишком глубокое понятие для человека, который ничего не чувствует. Может быть, и хотел бы, может быть, и рад был бы, да только не выходит. 

Выходит соблюдать установленные рамки, такие как: проводить время с Одой, выслушивать его, давать советы. Привозить лекарства, когда Сакуноске болеет, пытаться готовить ему еду, которая выходит достаточно паршивой. Приезжать в бар, их бар, подкалывать товарища, заставлять его смеяться. Знать его секреты и молча хранить их. Иногда помогать с работой. Дазай делает все на автомате потому, что так нужно, так правильно. Потому, что он не может не делать для человека, который скрашивает его одиночество. 

Дазаю не нравилось чувствовать себя обязанным, все внутри протестовало против какой-либо взаимности, но ради Сакуноске хотелось попытаться. Даже не чувствуя ничего внутри, даже просто для галочки. Искренность подкупала, вызывала внутри что-то теплое и давно забытое. Уютное и комфортное. Одасаку принимал его таким, какой он есть, ничего не требуя взамен и не пытаясь менять. Хотелось попытаться вернуть хотя бы малую часть того, чем Ода с ним щедро делится. Дазай восхищается этим человеком, и это - единственная мысль, которую со временем Осаму удается понять и принять. 

Одасаку никогда не требовал ничего в ответ, он просто был, просто следовал каким-то своим, внутренним мотивам. Ода часто спрашивал “Как ты, товарищ?”, даже не надеясь на искренний ответ. Дазай только отшучивался, находя себя и свое состояние до ужаса стабильным. Ода не настаивал. Сакуноске не нравилось, как Дазай кружит голову девушкам, после бросая их абсолютно растерзанными и беспомощными, но Ода никогда не пытался всерьез прочистить Дазаю мозги. Возможно, понимал, что молодой исполнитель Портовой Мафии ведет войну с какими-то своими внутренними демонами. Долгую и истязающую войну, такую, в которую не нужно лезть постороннему человеку. Иначе тебе в лоб засветят обломки чужих демонов, а собирать себя будешь пугающе долго. 

Он рассказывал истории из своей жизни, Дазай ухмылялся и отпускал едкие комментарии, но все равно любил слушать сослуживца. Одновременно с этим Осаму льстило, что Сакуноске только с ним мог быть таким открытым. Других людей Одасаку к себе не подпускал и не особо торопился с кем-то сближаться. “У меня есть целая толпа детей и один настоящий друг, зачем мне кто-то еще?” — смеясь, отвечал он на вопросы Дазая. Осаму только хмыкал, все чаще отмечая про себя, что таким светлым людям, как Ода Сакуноске, абсолютно не место в Портовой Мафии. 

Прижимая к себе окровавленное тело друга, Дазай отчетливо понимал, что жить как прежде уже не получится. Предсмертная просьба Одасаку врезалась куда-то вглубь сознания, выжигаясь каленым железом в мозгу. “Ты будешь блуждать во тьме вечность... Лучше будь на стороне, которая спасает людей”. Он никогда не думал о своей жизни с такой стороны. Он никогда не задумывался, что, раз разницы нет, может, стоит пытаться делать что-то хорошее, а не равнодушно плыть по течению? 

“Ни зло, ни справедливость не значат для тебя многого, я знаю... но это бы сделало тебя хоть немного лучше... Конечно, я знаю”. Мысли снова вернулись к Чуе, жизнь которого он так старательно разрушал все эти годы. Которого привязывал к себе, ломая, выдирая хребет с корнем, пытаясь в процессе найти ответы на мучившие его вопросы. Не понимая ни себя, ни мотивов своих поступков, понимая только то, что ему это нужно. Глупая брешь в искривленном восприятии мира, которую никак не удавалось залатать. 

“Я знаю лучше, чем кто-либо, потому что... я — твой друг”. Друг. Слишком громкое слово для описания их отношений. Но Одасаку верил в это, и, несмотря на все, сумел рассмотреть во множестве масок настоящего Дазая. Почему-то такая простая истина открылась так оглушительно, так не вовремя, так не к месту. И, конечно же, в самый последний момент. Ужасные прихоти судьбы и обстоятельств. Одасаку сумел рассмотреть и узнать самую его суть, и это знание давало надежду. Что, возможно, не все в его жизни потеряно. Возможно, он сумеет найти свой путь. Ведь судьба была благосклонна и подарила Неполноценному хотя бы одного человека, который знал его настоящего. И не отвернулся, но продолжил заботиться даже на пороге смерти.

Идея поехать в путешествие по Европе пришла ему сразу после разговора с Мори. Дазай не смог удержаться и подложил Чуе напоследок бомбу в машину. Последний, прощальный подарок. Минутный порыв, обусловленный холодным расчетом, не иначе. Осаму позаботился о том, чтобы Мори узнал, кто именно подорвал Накахаре машину. Скрытая угроза, чтобы за ним не вздумали устроить особенно сильную погоню. До счетов бывшего исполнителя так и не смогли добраться, чем Дазай без зазрения пользовался. 

Он не транжирил деньги направо и налево, просто понимал, что искать постоянную работу в его положении будет весьма опрометчиво. Потому просто решил устроить себе путешествие, осознавая, что ему потребуется время, много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Смена обстановки только поспособствует тому, чтобы голова быстрее встала на место. Дазай уверенно бронировал билеты по поддельным документам, даже не переживая, что их могут отследить. Неспокойно было ему только в аэропорту: все ждал, когда появятся псы мафии (Чуя), но по его душу никто не явился. Наверное, Мори решил дать ему фору. А, может, просто решил отпустить. Оба варианта Осаму устраивали, и спустя многочасовой перелет он уже оказался во Франции. 

В каждой новой стране Дазай задерживался не более, чем на два-три месяца. Происходило все примерно следующим образом: он приезжал в новое место, исследовал его. Страну, людей. Ходил по улицам, изучал, посещал достопримечательности днем и заведения вечернего досуга ночью. Пытался разобраться в нравах и обычаях обитателей другой страны, немного подтянуть язык. Потом на Дазая накатывала глухая тоска с примесью отчаяния и одиночества, и он начинал много пить. Самозабвенно, полностью отдаваясь на растерзание хмелю. 

В определенный момент алкогольного дурмана Осаму понимал, что так больше продолжаться не может (например, когда четвертый раз за неделю просыпался заблеванный в чужой квартире), собирал свои вещи и уезжал в другую страну. Благо, в Европе стран было много, и все они друг от друга отличались. Иногда больше, иногда меньше, но отличались. В новом месте Дазай снова осваивался какое-то время, а потом опять уходил в запой. 

Вскоре к алкоголю добавились наркотики, а жизнь замерла в каком-то бесконечном дне сурка. Осаму, снова уезжая, клятвенно обещал взять себя в руки, трезво посмотреть на ситуацию, обдумать последние слова Одасаку, но… Круг отчаяния стягивался сильнее, передавливая закручивающейся спиралью горло бывшего исполнителя. Бесконечные внутренние монологи с Одасаку и Чуей не прекращались, Дазай бредил наяву, не замечая, как своими рассуждениями пугает прохожих/людей в магазине/иностранцев в музеях. 

Периодически (особенно под воздействием кислоты) монологи превращались в диалоги, Чуя и Одасаку ему отвечали. Один кипел ненавистью, злостью и обидой, второй продолжал втолковывать про переход на светлую сторону. Осаму самозабвенно с ними спорил, что-то доказывал, отчаянно жестикулируя, кивал, соглашаясь с какими-то замечаниями, а потом внезапно обнаруживал, что все это время в комнате он был один. Он такого поворота событий становилось жутко, Дазай снова прикладывался к бутылке. 

Больше года в бегах прошло подобным образом. Не было ничего, что сумело бы разорвать порочный круг, но однажды все же была пройдена точка невозврата. Дазай очнулся в чужой ванной с воткнутым в вену грязным шприцем, жгут сиротливо валялся где-то на полу. На негнущихся ногах Неполноценный с трудом выбрался из комнаты, предусмотрительно огибая валяющиеся в помещении тела. 

Кто-то пустыми глазами смотрел в потолок, кто-то блевал там же, где лежал, кто-то просто спал. Стояла удушающая вонь, туман в притоне был настолько густой, что солнце не могло пробиться сквозь незашторенные окна. Оказавшись на улице и стравливая остатки алкоголя куда-то в мусорку, Осаму Дазай понял, что так больше продолжаться не может. В очередной раз собрав вещи и пообещав себе больше не возвращаться к подобному итогу, Дазай уехал в новую страну. Ей оказалась Швеция.

Снова осваиваясь в чужой стране по наработанной схеме, Осаму в итоге взял себя в руки. Ему нравилось здесь находиться, нравились местные люди и уклад. Швеция была довольно тихой страной, народ был приветлив. Дазай сам не заметил, как в спокойном и размеренном темпе пролетело больше трех месяцев жизни. 

Он завел себе хобби (приспичило вдруг написать роман) и самозабвенно ему отдавался. Дазай постепенно пришел в форму, начал стабильно есть (хоть и покупную еду, но зато стабильно), выпивал очень редко и много курил. Возобновил какие-никакие тренировки, иногда даже парой слов перекидывался со своими соседями, оказавшимися на редкость теплыми и уютными людьми. Хоть и обычными. В привычку вошли вечерние прогулки по паркам, посещение музеев, выставок. Пару раз его занесло даже в литературный кружок, где он зачитывал несколько глав из своего еще не написанного романа. 

Страшнее становилось ночью, когда призраки прошлого продолжали настойчиво скрестись в сознании, напоминая о себе. Но Дазай держался, памятуя о последнем срыве и о том, какое отвращение к себе и к своей жизни он в тот момент испытал. У бывшего исполнителя Портовой Мафии даже появился любимый бар, который находился недалеко от места жительства. По вечерам он заходил туда пропустить стаканчик-другой и спокойно шел домой, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой.

В тот день Осаму снова пошел в любимое заведение. Опять заказал себе виски с неколотым льдом и облегченно присел за столик в углу. Ноги от насыщенного дня гудели, Дазай радовался отдыху. Он планировал посидеть с часок, потом идти домой. Но внезапно к нему подсели. Молодой человек где-то за двадцать пять лет. Смуглый, с хитрым прищуром карих, практически черных глаз.   
Незнакомец поставил на стол два стакана виски и сказал:  
— Паршиво выглядишь, друг.  
— Времена сейчас такие, — приподняв брови, ответил Дазай, взглядом продолжая сканировать странного собеседника.  
— И давно у тебя такие времена? — не унимался тот.   
Бывший исполнитель, к своему удивлению, не испытывал раздражения, его охватила какая-то безмятежность. Наверное, атмосфера заведения располагает.   
— Невежливо спрашивать у людей подобные вещи, даже не представившись, — усмехнулся Осаму, кивком поблагодарив собеседника за выпивку.  
— Зови меня Носфер, — отмахнулся парень, — ну так что? Поделишься? Мы с тобой видимся, может, последний раз в жизни, а выговориться — оно ведь всегда легче.

Дазая пробрало. Он вообще никогда не разговаривал с людьми о чем-то своем, сокровенном. Единственным исключением был Одасаку, но и там разговоры носили, скорее, поверхностный характер со стороны Дазая. А поговорить, чего греха таить, хотелось. Ночи становилось все трудней переживать, давая себе по рукам, чтобы в очередной раз не потянуться за бутылкой и не уйти в разнос. И впервые с момента гибели друга Дазай заговорил. 

Завуалировано, скрывая многие детали, но ясно передавая суть. Незнакомец хмурился в спорных моментах, задавал уточняющие вопросы, но слушал, не перебивая. Рассказ получился сжатым, коротким, передающим только самое необходимое. Но собеседнику, видимо, и этого хватило. Вздохнув: “Как мы с тобой похожи”, смуглый парень рассказал свою историю. Особое место в ней занимала его сестра, и дочь, которая не была им родной по крови, но которую они вместе растили. “Странная ситуация”, — прокомментировал Неполноценный. “Кто бы говорил”, — со смехом отвечал собеседник и продолжал рассказ. 

— Так что я их подвел, всех их, — грустно закончил Носфер, — знаешь, многое бы отдал, лишь бы увидеться снова. С Малой и с сестрицей. Она, наверное, от меня мокрого места не оставит, но… я просто хочу знать, что она в порядке, понимаешь? Что с ее способностью находить приключения на задницу она все же в безопасности. И что Малая тоже. Я скучаю, мне их не хватает. Всей нашей семьи. Вот такие дела, друг. Такие дела.   
— За то, чтобы в итоге найти дорогу к своим людям, — провозгласил Осаму, выпивший уже достаточно, чтобы произносить пафосные речи.  
— Смекаешь, приятель, — Носфер с улыбкой стукнулся своим стаканом с его.  
Выходя в тот вечер из заведения под утро, Дазай впервые за последний полтора года точно знал, что ему делать. В голове набатом звучали слова непрошеного, но приятного в общении собеседника, который точно уловил суть проблемы.

— Сестра с Арчи постоянно собачились. Знаешь, как это бывает. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. Но, если у нее просто слетевшие гайки в башке, Арчи намеренно ее провоцировал и доводил многие годы. Мне кажется, он просто сам долгое время не принимал свои чувства. Также и у тебя с твоим напарником. Ты разрушил всю его жизнь. И ведь тебе это было нужно, прямо жизненно необходимо, я бы сказал. Зачем, Дазай? Зачем тратить столько времени на человека, уделять ему столько внимания? Тебе не кажется ненормальным твое помешательство? Может, здесь скрыто нечто большее, чем простое соперничество?

Осаму задумчиво покрутил в руках бокал.  
— А что потом случилось с твоей сестрой и этим парнем?  
— Много чего случилось. В один прекрасный день ссаный мудило, видимо, разобрался в себе, они начали встречаться. Потом жить отдельно от семьи. Даже думать не хочу о том, как они уживались на одной территории, зная характеры этих двоих. Хотя, потом мне все же пришлось это наблюдать. После того, как мы вытащили сестру из тюрьмы, пришлось переезжать в другую страну и...  
— Из тюрьмы? Что она сделала?  
— Вообще — обнесла дом одного зажиточного политика. А по факту — подставилась, защищая своего ненаглядного. Специально попалась копам, предварительно оглушив Арчи битой и заперев его в чулане.  
— А она умеет в планирование, — хмыкнул Осаму, наливая себе еще виски.  
— Да, она умная. Несмотря на то, что абсолютно отбитая на голову. Я видел записи с ее задержания, Дазай. Знаешь, как она поприветствовала хранителей порядка? “Джонни, что ж такой грустный, хуй сосал невкусный?”. И это при том, что она у этого самого Джонни в семнадцать лет увела девушку. Я думал, ее убьют на месте. Нет, просто сильно отходили.  
— Совершенно ненормальная, — восхищенно ответил Осаму.  
— Я не про это тебе говорю, Дазай. А про то, что ты и твой напарник — это незаконченная история. Как и у тех двоих.

Носфер был прав. История не закончена. Дазаю нужно вернуться в Йокагаму, нужно увидеть Чую. Нужно разобраться со всем этим. Одасаку уже нет в живых, но хотя бы один из волновавших его людей может помочь сориентироваться в жизни. Следующим утром Осаму Дазай купил билеты на самолет до Йокогамы, планируя вернуться в родной город спустя почти полтора года своего отсутствия.


	9. Часть 5.

Через полтора часа Чуя впервые запускает в свою квартиру другого человека. Даже Огаю и Кое не разрешено приходить к нему в гости, хотя у них есть ключи от квартиры. Но таково было условие Накахары, и к нему проявили должное уважение и отнеслись с пониманием. Мария заходит, потерянно озираясь по сторонам, втянув голову в плечи.  
— Что-то не так? — интересуется Чуя, внимательно следя за перемещениями девушки.  
— Здесь слишком… Здесь все стоит целое состояние. Мне здесь не место, — она пытается сформулировать мысли, но получается плохо. 

Чуя мягко подталкивает ее в спину, заставляя пройти внутрь.  
— Не доводилось раньше бывать в таких местах? — спокойно спрашивает он, закрывая дверь.  
— Пару раз. Стая и роскошь — понятия несовместимые, — задумчиво отвечает она, скидывая обувь.  
— Стая? — переспрашивает Накахара, спокойно проходя вглубь квартиры. Мария идет за ним на кухню.  
— Моя семья. Стая. 

Он молчит, наливая выпить. Девушке, не себе. Завтра на работу, его максимум — бокал за ужином. А Мария как будто питается только выпивкой. Она молча принимает стакан, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
— У тебя была большая семья? — наконец спрашивает Чуя, продолжая внимательно отслеживать ее состояние.  
— Семь человек. Это были не кровные родственники. Были, — тянет она, смотря куда-то в пустоту. 

Мария резко ставит стакан и разворачивается к Накахаре, приникая своими губами к его. Просто так. Сама. Впервые за все время. Чуя прикусывает ее нижнюю губу и втягивает в поцелуй. Она жадно ластится к нему, прижимая все ближе, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы. Он подхватывает ее за бедра, усаживая на кухонный стол. До спальни в тот вечер они так и не доходят.

Теперь, когда Мария постоянно рядом, первое наваждение спадает, напряжение уходит. Накахара с удивлением отмечает, что в его жизни появилась некая константа. То, чего раньше не было. Все стабильно настолько, насколько в принципе может быть стабильно у него и при его образе жизни. Мысли о Дазае идут фоном, но больше так сильно не режут черепную коробку. Мария действительно на него похожа. Складом мышления, жестами, иногда — мимикой. 

В первые месяцы совместной жизни Чуя бился над очередным планом по захвату распоясавшейся группировки. Среди них были эсперы, сильные эсперы. И именно поэтому группировка доставляла столько проблем. Чуя только что закончил по телефону оговаривать с Мори детали, раздраженно отбросил трубку. Сзади по макушке невесомо поскребли когти, понукая расслабиться. Мария редко позволяла себе подобные нежности, и чаще всего прибегала к ним, когда Накахара был откровенно вымотан работой.

— Вам нужно в первую очередь убрать вот этого, — палец совершенно Дазаевским жестом уверенно указывает на фотографию одного из членов группировки. Эспер, обычная шестерка. Его способность так ни разу и не проявилась.  
— Почему? — удивленно спрашивает Чуя, устало потирая виски.  
— Он доставит вам больше всего проблем, — просто отвечает она. Как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Дазай так же отвечал на вопросы. Чуя сдвигает брови к переносице, скрипит зубами, решив разобраться со всем этим на месте.

Мария оказывается права. А Чуя оказывается дурак, что не послушал. Способность эспера — наведение мороков, в итоге добрая половина его людей просто попереубивала друг друга. Мафия оказывается в меньшинстве. Чуя сплевывает кровь и готовится к очередной атаке из укрытия, но не успевает. Мимо него с нечеловеческой скоростью проносится нечто, пространство взрывается от хруста костей и чавканья плоти. 

Морок спадает, вражеский эспер лежит на земле, из рваной раны на шее, пульсируя, вытекает кровь. Ошметки плоти валяются около тела, безжизненные глаза смотрят в пустоту. Три его сподвижника трупами свалены рядом, их оторванные конечности художественно раскиданы неподалеку. Ужасающий натюрморт. 

Никто из Мафии так и не смог понять, что именно это было, никто не просто не успевает рассмотреть. Перевес все еще не на стороне мафии, но зачистка проходит успешно. В организации решают все спихнуть на счастливую случайность. Мори, конечно, не верит, но предпочитает не углубляться в детали. Главное — результат. Соперники доставили им слишком много хлопот, чтобы обращать внимание на ускользающие мелочи. 

После операции дом встречает Накахару оглушающей пустотой. Смутное беспокойство скребет по струнам души, раздражает. Чуя не хочет даже думать о том, что девушка ушла, оставив его одного. Он только недавно смог признаться себе, как сильно на него давит одиночество. И все, наконец, наладилось. Хочется верить, что окончательно. Чуя идет в душ, загоняя непрошенные мысли подальше. 

Мария появляется чуть позже, буквально выламывая дверь в ванную комнату. И феерично блюет Накахаре под ноги черной вязкой жижей. Ее глаза, настоящие глаза, вспыхивают и гаснут. Она падает на колени, продолжая извергать мутные разводы черного цвета. Чуя затаскивает девушку в ванну, та стравливает слизь, не сдерживая рвотные позывы. Так продолжается около часа, в итоге Марию удается отмыть и более-менее привести в чувство. 

Чуя вытирает ослабевшее тело белым полотенцем, отстраненно про себя отмечая, что придется купить новое. Вещи барменши вместе с полотенцем отвратительной бесформенной грудой лежат на полу. Мария с хрипом притягивает его к себе, впиваясь когтями в тонкие запястья.  
— В следующий раз послушай меня, пожалуйста, — сипит она, глядя Чуе в глаза, и отрубается, безвольно повиснув у него в руках.

Чуя, чертыхаясь, относит ее в спальню. Убирается в ванной, выкидывает испорченные вещи. Наливает себе в стопку коньяка, залпом опрокидывает и идет спать. Ложится, привычным движением притягивая к себе холодное тело, утыкаясь носом во все еще влажные после душа волосы. Уснуть не получается долго, ровно до того момента, пока его ладонь успокаивающе не сжимают холодные пальцы.

Когда Накахара вечером приносит пакеты с одеждой, Мария оказывается дома. Она устало потирает пальцами переносицу и закатывает глаза:   
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Твоими тряпками только полы протирать, и то толку мало будет, — спокойно пожимает плечами Чуя. Он заходит в комнату, легко целует ее в макушку (она вздрагивает, каждый чертов раз она вздрагивает) и ставит пакеты на пол.   
— Просто примерь, пожалуйста. Тебе и для работы пригодится.   
— Ладно, — вздыхает она.

Черный кожаный корсет пришелся ей особенно по нраву. Чуя помнит удивленно распахнутые глаза и короткое “спасибо”, которая Мария произнесла на грани слышимости. После распаковывания вещей им удается, наконец, нормально поговорить.  
— И давно ты за мной следишь? — прищурившись, спрашивает Накахара.   
— Если бы на этой миссии тебя ёбнули, ты бы не сказал мне спасибо, — мгновенно раздражаясь, выплевывает она.  
— Тебе никогда не было дела до моей работы, с чего вдруг такое рвение? — голубые глаза пристально следят за каждым ее движением. Считывают. 

Чуя сам не знает, что хочет узнать. Беспокойство о том, что о делах мафии будет известно третьему лицу, иррационально занимает последнее место в этом списке. Первое место занимает надежда, что кому-то действительно есть до него дело. Поэтому он очень сильно боится ошибиться в своей оценке ее действий. Боится предательства. Так уже было. Накахара не хочет повторения. 

Мария запускает пятерню в волосы, шипя что-то на французском. Чуя успевает расслышать только что-то вроде “За что мне это”.   
— Мне абсолютно насрать на дела мафии, Накахара Чуя. Но на твои дела в общем и на твою жизнь в частности мне не насрать, — в итоге припечатывает она, прожигая его взглядом. Тяжело вздыхает, мгновенно успокаиваясь. 

Чуя стоит как громом пораженный. Он не видит лжи, не чувствует ее своей хваленой интуицией. Даже намека на какой-то второй смысл нет. Это первое отличие Марии от Дазая слишком сильно режет глаза. Она говорит честно, то, что думает. Либо не говорит вовсе. Прямо отвечает на вопросы, пусть и отрывисто. Не утаивает, не прячется за иносказаниями, предлагая оппоненту самому додумать трактовку. Просто выкидывает карты на стол, не заботясь о том, что козырей в рукаве не осталось. 

Дазай так не умеет. Дазай никогда так не сделает, он может выложить карты на стол, только если в рукаве у него будет запрятано еще несколько тузов. Желательно, пять. Козырных. До сих пор не веря в то, что видит и слышит, Накахара присаживается рядом. Изящными пальцами цепляет девушку за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Второй рукой сжимает ее запястье. Пальцы отработанным движением ложатся на то место, где можно прощупать пульс. Только вот у Марии нет пульса. Только холодная кожа, как у мертвеца, щедро усыпанная шрамами и татуировками. 

Она прикусывает нижнюю губу и продолжает свою мысль:  
— Ты занял место в моей жизни сам, сам пустил меня в свой дом. В свое личное пространство. Но до сих пор не доверяешь? Серьезно? Ты — странный человек, Накахара Чуя.   
Чуя молчит, отпуская ее подбородок. Встает на ноги, идет на кухню, открывает окно, закуривает, думая о том, что, возможно, впервые в жизни кому-то действительно есть до него дело. Именно до него, как до человека. 

Мария неслышно появляется за спиной, рядом щелкает зажигалка.  
— Как ты поняла, что проблемы доставит именно этот эспер?  
— Темные лошадки всегда самые опасные, — не раздумывая, отвечает она. Хмурится и добавляет. — Я слышала ваш разговор с боссом по телефону. Все разговоры. Пойми меня правильно, я бы и рада не слышать и не замечать. Но не могу. Физически не могу, понимаешь?  
Накахара прижимает ее к себе одной рукой. Целует в висок. Мария расслабляется, даже не вздрагивает в этот раз. Чуя думает, что, наверное, ему в жизни очень крупно повезло. 

Она становится его поддержкой и опорой. Умело обращается с огнестрелом, выверенными движениями разбирает, чистит. Любовно оглаживает ножи исполнителя, вытирая их от крови. Убирается дома, готовит ему еду, стирает вещи, чистит шляпы от грязи и пыли. Быт получается слаженным, автоматическим. И очень уютным. 

Она не притрагивается к дорогому вину, Чуя приносит ей коньяк. Она убирается дома, если у нее выходной, Чуя делает то же самое в свои выходные. Накахара думает, что они поменялись местами, и теперь она возвращает ему все то, что он делал для нее эти месяцы. Дом постепенно становится... Домом. Уютным местом, куда хочется возвращаться. Местом, где его ждут, где он нужен, важен. 

Мария никогда не ложится спать без него, если она не на работе. Всегда дожидается его возвращения домой, чтобы разогреть ему ужин, налить вина, просто посидеть рядом в тишине. Она никогда не уходит утром, не попрощавшись. Если Чуя отсыпается после ночной работы, она обязательно поцелует. В шею, в затылок, в плечо. Куда-нибудь, но поцелует. На прощание. Эти мелочи оказываются очень важными. 

Выходные они обычно проводят, отсыпаясь и отдыхая, либо разгребая рабочие дела Чуи (Мария очень ловко сортирует бумаги и дает дельные советы), но иногда выбираются погулять. Как правило, на природу. Девушка заметно преображается в окружении деревьев, даже в парке, ее улыбка становится яркая, открытая, сияющая. К ним всегда стягивается огромное количество живности: белки, птички и прочая ересь. 

Мария, смеясь, кидает им орехи и хлебные крошки, шипя на особо наглых зверьков. Чуя любуется ей в такие моменты, подмечая щемящую где-то внутри нежность. Через полгода совместной жизни Чуя понимает, что, возможно, именно этого ему и не хватало все время. Ощущения дома и комфорта, уюта. Ощущения, что он важен и нужен, очень важен и нужен. Подчеркнутого не словами, но поступками. Ощущения своего человека рядом. 

Иногда (часто) он советуется с ней насчет дел мафии. Она внимательно слушает его, хмурится, сопоставляя данные. И дает советы, которые всегда работают. Иногда ей нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы сформулировать мысль, иногда она может за ужином или завтраком резко поменять тему и выложить свои предложения. Периодически она просто отвечает ему “Надо подумать”, берет сигареты и, сидя на подоконнике, думает. 

Периодически Чуя слышит обрывки фраз на разных языках, в основном на шведском и французском. И, если шведский Накахара знает весьма поверхностно, то французское бормотание он разбирает. “Тич учил”, “Считало говорил, что”, “Бродяга бы сделал так”. Однажды она помогает ему распутать довольно сложное дело, над которым исполком бился уже несколько месяцев, но не мог прийти к разгадке. 

Утечка финансов и товара проходила практически бесследно, ниточек, чтобы выйти на виновников, было мало, критически мало. Мария в тот вечер молча стянула бумаги из-под головы задремашего Накахары, а наутро у него в папке лежал криво исписанный листок с наметками плана и формулами, которые безошибочно выявили виновных.

Вечером, расслабленно притягивая к себе девушку, Чуя спрашивает, как она до этого додумалась. Им не составляло труда говорить о работе после секса, оба умели абстрагироваться.  
— Считало объяснял мне это, когда мне было семнадцать. В Швеции часто использовали такую схему, я подумала, что у вас здесь нечто похожее, — отвечает Мария, млея под аккуратными касаниями.   
— Не хочешь перейти работать к нам?   
— Спасибо, Чуя, но пас. Мне этой канители хватило за двадцать пять лет жизни, больше не хочу.  
— Но мне, тем не менее, помогаешь, — хмыкает исполнитель, легко целуя ее в губы.  
— Спортивный интерес, — отвечает она, углубляя поцелуй.   
Накахара ловит себя на мысли, что он счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив. 


	10. No one will be there when you hit the ground?

Йокогама встречает его дождем и хмурым небом, затянутым тучами. Первый день на родине проходит в бегах, нужно утрясти кучу бытовых проблем: найти жилье (возвращаться на старую квартиру было бы глупо), купить продукты, узнать, где сейчас живет Чуя (вдруг переехал). В конце дня Дазай просто отрубается на своей кровати, не раздеваясь. Единственная внятная мысль, которая проносится перед сном в уставшей голове — Чуя не стал менять место жительства. Это существенно упрощает задачу, это радует. 

На следующий день, с удивлением для себя отмечая, что проспал до обеда, Дазай идет к Чуе. Но замирает, не дойдя до нужной квартиры. Он видит Чую, выходящего из дома с девушкой. Чуя одной рукой открывает дверь, пропуская свою спутницу вперед, другой рукой придерживает шляпу. Девушка выглядит, по меньшей мере, вызывающе. Кожаный корсет, обычные штаны в обтяжку, подчеркивающие ее фигуру, черные стилеты на высоком каблуке. И до безобразия яркие, буквально огненные волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, открывающий длинную шею с характерным шрамом на ней. 

В глаза бросаются худые руки, забитые татуировками и щедро присыпанные сверху росчерками шрамов, уродливые полосы которых местами портят красивый рисунок. Дазай свои шрамы предпочитает скрывать за слоями бинтов, она же выставляет напоказ. Странно, непродуманно, нелогично. Чуя, улыбаясь, заправляет девушке выбившуюся прядь за ухо, она на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Потом поворачивает голову и смотрит точно в то место, где в тени притаился Дазай. 

Его прошибает на озноб, Дазаю кажется, что он обнаружен. Но потом эти двое просто садятся в машину и уезжают. Дазай с тяжелым вздохом отлепляется от стены и смешивается с толпой спешащих куда-то людей. Кажется, что он продумал не все. Кажется, он не учел одну переменную в этом уравнении. Ему надо скорректировать свои данные.

Единственным логичным решением оказывается проследить за странной парочкой. Причем следить нужно и за каждым по отдельности, и за ними вместе, чем Дазай и решает заняться в ближайшие дни. Маршрут Чуи оказывается до банального прозаичным: работа, дом, периодически — магазин. И иногда — ветеринарная клиника. Он, что, кота себе завел? В груди странно щемит, когда Дазай в очередной раз замечает, что Чуя изменился. 

Он теперь улыбается гораздо чаще, не выглядит перманентно раздраженным/уставшим/злым, из движений исчезла такая привычная резкость, движения Чуи сейчас более мягкие и плавные. Чуя чаще ходит пешком, и садится за руль только тогда, когда они со своей спутницей вместе выходят из дома. И это тоже режет глаза, учитывая страсть и любовь Чуи к бешеным скоростям и хорошим тачкам. 

Иногда, когда Чуя идёт по улице с пакетами из магазина, с кем-то разговаривая по телефону, по его лицу блуждает мечтательная улыбка, совершенно идиотская, но очень притягательная. Дазай может поклясться, что можно увидеть искорки счастья вместо привычно льда в голубых глазах, если подобраться ближе. 

Дазай изнывает от непонятной, глухой злости и полного непонимания происходящего. Да, прошло полтора года, да, люди меняются, да, жизнь без него не собиралась останавливаться, но Чуя просто не имел права быть таким. Довольным жизнью, счастливым, излучающим стабильность. 

Голосок внутри издевательски спрашивает: “А ты думал, он без тебя загнется и пропадет? Думал, он будет страдать и ждать твоего возвращения, как манны небесной?”, и Дазай стискивает зубы. Да, именно так он и думал. Да, именно на это он и надеялся. Да, это были абсолютно иррациональные надежды и ожидания, но очень хотелось, чтобы все было именно так. В конце концов, он-то без Чуи страдал. И приполз в итоге к нему как побитая псина, хотя все должно было быть с точностью наоборот.

Проследить за девушкой оказывается задачей посложнее, хотя бы потому, что она возвращается домой под утро или глубокой ночью, а ранние подъемы Дазай всю жизнь ненавидит до скрипа зубов. Плюс у него скованы руки, Дазай не может воспользоваться камерами, данными Мафии или Особого отдела, потому что не хочет выдавать свое присутствие в Йокогаме. Приходится действовать по-старинке: сидеть в засаде часами, отмечать перемещения на картах, много думать и много не спать. 

От этого мозг начинает соображать медленнее, шестеренки проворачиваются со скрипом, и это только все усложняет и мешает анализу. Девушка, кстати, задачу Дазаю не упрощает тоже, феерично ломая его планы и с треском выдирая их на корню. Дазаю удаётся подкараулить её на подходе к дому Чуи лишь в первые дни. Он облегченно вздыхает, когда видит худую фигуру на горизонте поздно ночью, и лишь сильнее надвигает капюшон на глаза, оставаясь в облюбованном месте, скрытый тенями. 

Девушка проходит близко, слишком близко. Настолько, что Дазай может слышать, как она шумно втягивает носом воздух, раздраженно дергая головой. В этот раз она одета не так вызывающе: футболка на пару размеров больше колышется на ветру, порванные джинсы облегают стройные ноги, и ветер доносит до Дазая слабый запах леса. Прежде, чем зайти в подъезд, она опять смотрит ровно в то место, где притаился Дазай. Когда щелкает входная дверь, он отстраненно подмечает, что от подошв кед незнакомки отлетает несколько комочков грязи.

Спустя время ему удаётся узнать, куда парочка так часто ездит вдвоем. Как выясняется, Чуя отвозит девушку в какой-то бар на отшибе, коротко целует на прощание и уезжает домой отдыхать. В том, что эти двое — пара, не остаётся никаких сомнений после подсмотренный жаркой сцены за занавешенными окнами. Да, Дазай дежурит под окнами у бывшего напарника. Да, Дазай понимает, насколько это странно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Внутри скребётся слишком много чувств разом, а потребность полностью контролировать ситуацию никуда не уходит. 

Контролировать ситуацию не получается, собирать данные выходит немногим лучше, но все равно в голове не укладывается тот простой факт, что Чуя в паре с кем-то. “С кем-то не с тобой”, — вторит противный голосок где-то на подкорке. Дазай отмахивается, предпочитая сосредоточиться на “деле” (если его сомнительное времяпрепровождение вообще можно так назвать) и решает наведаться к подружке Чуи чуть погодя. Дазая упорно не желает отпускать ощущение того, что та что-то знает. 

Несмотря на то, что заведение находится в злачном районе, публика оказывается на удивление... Приятной в каком-то смысле. И сама атмосфера располагающей, чтобы провести здесь не просто часок-другой. В пятницу все разговоры перекрывает музыка (рок, ну надо же), а за барной стойкой Дазай видит девушку с огненными волосами. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что подружка Чуи работает в мафии: сколько он ее видел, всегда было не по себе от смутной угрозы, которую излучал воздух в ее присутствии. Но она оказывается всего лишь барменом, что Дазая несказанно обескураживает. 

Смешавшись с толпой посетителей, он пробирается к барной стойке. На стол опускаются татуированные руки с множеством браслетов и вкрадчивый голос громко спрашивает: 

\- Уже выбрали?

Дазай поднимает глаза и его передергивает. Девушка смотрит на него, скривив губы в подобие улыбки (правильнее было бы назвать это оскалом) и прожигая его карими глазами, где чудятся какие-то всполохи. Наверное, от света в помещении. Дазай, ухмыльнувшись, делает заказ, но когда перед ним опускает стакан виски с неколотым льдом, его передергивает во второй раз. Девушка возвращает ухмылку, продолжая скалиться. Дазая посещает неприятная мысль, что он будто в зеркало смотрит. 

Он берёт свой напиток и садится на самое дальнее место за стойкой, продолжая наблюдать. Из окриков персонала он узнаёт, что девушку зовут Марией. Из поведения посетителей, которые подсаживаются к ней поближе, будто требуя внимания, он понимает — Мария работает тут давно. Из того, какие разговоры ведутся и на какие темы, он делает вывод — девушка является любимицей публики. Она запросто может спросить у сурового мужика в косухе про его дела, она мягко улыбается молодому пареньку в очках и пиджаке, наливая ему еще выпить и кивая на несвязную, полную романтичного бреда, речь. 

Она легко пьёт на брудершафт как с татуированными девушками с яркими волосами, так и с обычными посетительницами, задорно смеясь. Ближе к концу вечера её вытаскивают на стойку, где Мария в компании трёх парней и двух особо пышных дам выплясывает нечто непонятное, но завораживающе красивое. Но самым странным является то, что Мария буквально литрами заливает в себя алкоголь и не пьянеет. 

В конце смены она безапелляционно выдворяет всех посетителей, особо пьяным помогая дойти до такси. Дазай уходит одним из последних, спиной чувствуя прожигающий спину взгляд. Он прячется в тени недалеко от кабака, ожидая, когда Мария выйдет из заведения. Но она так и не появляется. Дазай стоит на холоде два часа, прежде чем понимает, что его обдурили. Он возвращается домой злой и уставший и надеется разобраться с Марией и теми проблемами, которые возникают из-за неё, как можно скорее. 

Разобраться получается не совсем так, как Дазаю бы хотелось. Получается снова начать покупать себе алкоголь и периодически затариваться феном. С галлюциногенами Дазай решает больше не связываться, до сих помня тот случай в Европе. Сейчас ему нужна чистая голова. Настолько, насколько это возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Его буквально душит выворачивающая душу злость с примесью мрачной тоски; увещевания и слова Одасаку насчёт новой жизни идут фоном. 

Начнёт он новую жизнь, обязательно. Сразу, как разберется с рыжим отродьем. Причем не совсем понятно, с которым из двух. Амфетамины прочищают голову и помогают не спать, принося телу бодрость, а мозгу — продуктивность. За исключением отходняков, случающихся раз в неделю. В такие моменты Дазай просто целый день лежит, не двигаясь, и наслаждается туманом в голове на пару с полным отсутствием мыслей. Безусловно, он пытается следить за Марией, но та, будто издеваясь, всегда оказывается на шаг впереди. 

Если её не отвозит на работу Чуя, она добирается общественным транспортом. Расслабленно заходит в вагон метро и… пропадает. Виртуозно смешивается с толпой, путая Дазаю все карты. При этом на работе Мария появляется стабильно, вовремя, Дазай часто видит это в окнах того самого бара. Ночами она петляет по переулкам и подворотням, не давая абсолютно никакого шанса напасть на след. 

Караулить её около дома становится тоже невозможно, она появляется на пороге только тогда, когда выходит из квартиры, с Чуей либо одна. Но Дазаю ни разу не удаётся застать момент, когда Мария возвращается домой. Ни разу, он больше двух недель пытается подкараулить её на входе в подъезд. Дазая снова начинают терзать сомнения, а не работает ли подружка Чуи в мафии. Настолько мастерски она заметает за собой следы и не даёт никаких зацепок.

Мария с Чуей периодически ходят в парк. Дазай видит, как та расслабленно откидывается Чуе на плечо, а он, мягко улыбаясь, перебирает изящными пальцами огненные пряди. В такие моменты Дазаю хочется убивать. Возможно, Мария просто бесит Дазая тем, что вообще существует в этом мире, но факт остаётся фактом. Рыжая мразь ему не нравится, Дазая раздражает само наличие в жизни Чуи такого человека. 

Он сам не понимает, откуда в душе клубится такая густая ненависть, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Марию хочется уничтожить, просто задушить, ломая хрупкие кости, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как она бьется в конвульсиях и дохнет у его ног. Особенно остро это чувство вспыхивает, когда Дазай видит, как Чуя на неё смотрит — с плохо скрываемым обожанием, Чуя будто светится от счастья рядом с ней. Дазай готов многое отдать, чтобы тот хотя бы раз в жизни посмотрел так на него. 

Дазай искренне не понимает, что Чуя в ней нашёл. Нет, надо признать, Мария красива, дьявольски умна, как бармен она бесподобна. Но совершенно не подходит утончённому Чуе. Он — статный, эстетичный, красивый, она — словно перемолотое жизнью нечто, которому чудом удалось до сих пор не сдохнуть. Чувство ненависти не покидает Дазая ни на минуту, он спивается и злоупотребляет наркотиками, наплевав на все свои внутренние запреты. 

Всё достигает критической точки, когда он видит Чую в ювелирном магазине, задумчиво рассматривающего витрину с кольцами. Внутри всё скручивается в тугой холодный узел, ярость красной пеленой застилает глаза. Он ненавидит такого Чую, безмятежного и счастливого, но ещё больше он ненавидит рыжую мразь, которая делает Чую таким, приносит в его жизнь свет и радость. И именно в этот момент Дазай понимает, что надо действовать. 

А еще он понимает, что рыжая мразь перехитрила его в очередной раз, ведь Чуя уже больше недели не отвозит свою девушку в бар на отшибе. Дазай принимает решение, что что-то делать надо сейчас или никогда, потом может стать слишком поздно. Он покупает себе очередную бутылку виски и идёт в квартиру обдумывать план. Голосок внутри всё ещё шепчет, что Дазай просто ревнует и не может вынести мысли о том, что Чуя променял его на кого-то другого, кого-то лучше, значимей; кого-то, кто подходит ему больше, чем, собственно, Дазай. Он продолжает настойчиво отмахиваться от этих мыслей, ослеплённый ненавистью и стремлением вернуть уравнение в изначальное состояние.


	11. Часть 6.

— Кто такой Осаму Дазай? — спрашивает она, наливая что-то в кружку.   
Мария ставит перед ним чашку чая с какими-то травами, которая сама же и собирает в своих лесах, а Чуя трясущимися пальцами прикуривает сигарету. Ему приснился кошмар, но подробностей он, естественно, не помнит. 

Помнит, что проснулся от пощечины, помнит, как его била крупная дрожь. Помнит, что его сковывал первородный ужас, пока Мария тащила его на кухню, а Чуя невидящим взглядом смотрел по сторонам. 

Они живут вместе почти год, все хорошо, спокойно, размеренно. Чуя к двадцати годам сумел добиться стабильности от жизни, это не могло не радовать. Чуя даже подумывает о том, чтобы позвать Марию замуж и иррационально не ждет отказа, почему-то уверенный в ней, как ни в ком другом. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз вспоминал Дазая, будучи действительно счастливым в своей новой жизни и со своей женщиной, которая подходит ему как никто другой. 

Но Чую не покидает чувство надвигающейся бури, абсолютно глупое, неправильное, не вписывающееся в картину мира. Ничего не предвещает беды, а дурацкое, леденящее душу ощущение все портит. Портит настолько сильно, что его опять начинают мучать кошмары, которых он не помнит. 

— Чуя? — переспрашивает Мария.  
— Дазай был моим напарником в мафии. Он ушел где-то за три месяца до того, как мы с тобой встретились.  
— Расскажи мне, — требовательно просит она. 

И Чуя рассказывает, выкладывая все под чистую. Он рассказывает о том, как попал в Мафию, рассказывает об Арахабаки, о том, как начиналась его карьера. Рассказывает про предательство Овец, про то, как Мори с Дазаем истязали его пытками. Как Коё не отходила от него в больнице, обрабатывая раны и поджимая губы. Рассказывает про то, как Дазай ломал его все эти годы, не утаивает и того, что его интерес к Марии вспыхнул как раз потому, что она похожа на бывшего напарника. Да, со временем выяснилось, что Мария отличается от Дазая достаточно сильно, но общих черт, как ни крути, было много. 

Он рассказывает про то, как бредил Дазаем первые три месяца после его ухода (даже чуть больше), рассказывает про тот раз, когда они с Дазаем переспали, и как сильно картина мира после всего этого накренилась. Он даже рассказывает Марии про свой кошмар, где она выдирает Дазаю горло клыками, после которого, собственно, Чуя и решил не отступать от странной девушки. Он рассказывает ей все, просто не может остановиться, слова слетают с языка прежде, чем Чуя успевает подумать. 

Чуя рассказывает про то, как Дазая разрушал его веру в себя, в отношения, объясняет, почему не любит огнестрел. Он детально останавливается на внешности бинтованного мудака, только сейчас с ужасом вспоминая стеклянные, ничего не выражающие карие глаза. Он рассказывает о том, что от голоса Дазая подгибались колени, и Чуя до сих пор не знает, что было тому причиной: сковывающий душу страх или что-то еще. 

Он пересказывает все детали их болезненной близости, с нарастающей паникой отмечая, что руки трясутся даже спустя столько лет. Когда Чуя заканчивает говорить, воцаряется давящая тишина. Чуя боится, что Мария сейчас развернется и уйдет, оставив его одного бороться с призраками прошлого, которые не отпускают даже спустя все это время. Но Мария никуда не уходит, молчит, иногда задает уточняющие вопросы, наливает ему чай и стряхивает пепел, продолжая цедить выпивку из своего стакана.

— Он хорошо над тобой поработал, Накахара Чуя. И, конечно же, отнял способность любить, — в конце концов произносит она.   
Это даже не вопрос, утверждение.

Чуя молчит, потупив голову, скрывая глаза за рыжей челкой, потому что согласен. Она нужна ему — это правда, он привязался к ней — это правда, она делает его счастливым — это правда. Он не может представить свою жизнь без нее, и это — тоже правда, он может и хочет заботиться о ней, и это — стопроцентная истина. Но любовь? Слишком сильное чувство, слишком всепоглощающее, яркое, на которое не способно его сломанное сердце и искривленная Дазаем душа. 

Чуя до усрачки боится остаться один, но подвести Марию боится еще больше. Он благодарен, действительно благодарен ей за все, что она для него делает. Он не может ее любить, но он может быть с ней и не думать ни о ком другом (никто другой просто не нужен), он может делать для нее многие вещи, отдавая всего себя и чуточку больше. Это — максимум, на что он сейчас способен, но даже такое скудное приданное Чуя готов предложить ей. Все, без остатка и вовсе не потому, что так правильно, а потому, что ему самому этого хочется.

— Но это не значит, что я уйду и оставлю тебя одного наедине со всем этим дерьмом, в которое Дазай Осаму превратил твою жизнь, — продолжает Мария свою мысль и подходит ближе к Чуе.   
Мария мягко его обнимает, прижимая к себе, а Чуя сильно стискивает чужое холодное тело в своих руках, носом зарываясь в огненные пряди. Чуя тяжело вздыхает, а Мария успокаивающе гладит его по плечам. Чую разрывает от смеси благодарности, облегчения и всепоглощающей нежности по отношению к этой девушке. 

За окном давно наступило утром, солнце освещает уютную кухню. Мария суетится у плиты, варя кофе. Чуя любуется ей, в очередной раз про себя отмечая, как же сильно ему повезло. И как он по-настоящему счастлив. От ночного разговора остался непонятный осадок, который перекрывает ощущение умиротворения и счастья. У Марии сегодня инвентаризация днем, у Чуи выходной. 

Он хочет довезти ее до работы, чтобы пробыть чуть больше времени вместе. Может, посидеть в кабаке и поговорить с доброжелательным хозяином. Выпить вина, ожидая свою женщину. Потом вместе уехать домой, чтобы провести спокойные выходные. Но Мария рушит его планы.  
— Не суйся в ближайшее время в бар, — внезапно говорит она, ставя на стол две чашки.   
— Почему? — хмурится Чуя.  
— Просто поверь мне, пожалуйста. Это важно.  
Чуя решает не спорить. В конце концов, он ей доверяет. Настолько, чтобы не задавать кучу бесполезных уточняющих вопросов. 


	12. How does it feel? How does it feel to be alone?

У Дазая, наконец, получается сложить два и два. Он приходит к выводу, что Мария — эспер. У неё слишком быстрая реакция для обычного человека (не работал бы в мафии, не обратил бы вообще внимания на то, как споро она справляется на рабочем месте). Она буквально растворяется среди людей, возможно, передвигается она тоже с нечеловеческой скоростью. Сведения скудные, но лучше, чем ничего. 

Ловить её в одного не удаётся, поэтому Дазай решает искать в толпе и максимально внезапно. Помимо прочего, в голове у него стоит картина, как Мария в то утро прошла слишком близко и хищно втянула носом воздух. Значит, вдобавок, у неё ещё и острое обоняние. Возможно, именно в этом и скрывается первоначальный просчёт и причина всех тех моментов, когда Дазай себя выдавал, а она оказывалась на шаг впереди. Проблема необычная, и требует скрупулезного решения. 

С огромным трудом, но Дазаю удаётся выследить её. Приходится обшарить все мусорки в поисках более-менее цивильной одежды, целиком обтереть своё тело спиртом. Даже снять полностью бинты и покрасить волосы, чтобы максимально отбить запах. Заметив огненную макушку, Дазай начинает проворно пробираться сквозь толпу к своей цели, со злостью отмечая, что Мария продолжает принюхивается и раздражённо сводит брови к переносице. 

Еще немного, и его раскусят, но Дазай оказывается быстрее. Он вкалывает ей лошадиную дозу транквилизатора пополам с наркотиками (на всякий случай). Делает вид, что помогает внезапно упавшей в обморок девушке, оттаскивает её в переулок, к машине. Дазай даже не утруждает себя тем, чтобы связать свою жертву. Он прекрасно знает, что в себя Мария придёт нескоро, а, если и придёт, то не сможет шевельнуть даже пальцем. 

Дазай гонит в заброшенный склад так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Что, в каком-то смысле, является правдой. Мария приходит в себя к середине поездки и открывает глаза, которые тут же закатываются обратно. “Быстрая регенерация”, — автоматом отмечает про себя Дазай и думает о том, что с этим могут быть проблемы. Он резко тормозит в лесу, не доезжая до нужного места, и выходит из машины. 

Рыжая мразь смотрит на него с нескрываемой ненавистью, тяжело опуская и поднимая веки. Дазаю видится слабое свечение на закатившейся радужке, но он списывает это на адреналин и на то, что он накануне перебрал с выпивкой и дурью. Дазай достаёт нож, выверенным движением пробивает чужую грудную клетку и тянется к сердцу. Старая привычка, в которой он не может себе отказать. 

Мария беззвучно вскрикивает, когда нож пронзает тело, кашляет кровью и затихает. Из раны на груди вытекает кровь, Дазай брезгливо выбрасывает её сердце в лесную чащу, уповая на то, что его сожрёт местное зверьё. Противный голосок в голове шипит, что Дазай сошёл с ума, но ему глубоко плевать. Дазай садится в машину и едет дальше.

Приехав к складу, он скидывает мёртвое тело в фундамент здания, который тут же на глазах Дазая заливают бетоном. Он отвалил за это всё, что заработал в свои тёмные времена, но дело того стоит. Рыжая мразь с сегодняшнего дня исчезнет из жизни Чуи Накахары навсегда и максимально бесследно. 

Когда все работы заканчиваются, Дазай убивает строителей. Насколько он знает, они работают на группировку, попортившую много крови Портовой Мафии. В преступной жизни города в ближайшие пару часов разразится настоящая война, и поэтому концов будет не найти. 

Впервые за долгое время Дазай засыпает спокойным сном. Идеальный план, идеальная схема, идеальные расчёты. Ненависть больше не гложет его, только чувство бесконечного удовлетворения. Через пару месяцев он устраивается в Вооруженное Детективное агентство, сдержав свое слово, данное умершему другу и вытравливая из себя последние остатки мыслей про Чую. Так… Правильней, так безопасней для них обоих. Лучше держаться друг от друга подальше. Где-то внутри скребёт голосок, вещающий о собаке на Сене. Дазай предпочитает об этом не думать, уверенно входя в свою новую жизнь, где отныне он будет хорошим человеком. Как того и хотел Ода.

**Author's Note:**

> Визуализация Марии и немного Стаи:  
> https://sun4-10.userapi.com/lv8X0X7LHI2ckAqmM7zw759-OO5wJ1ItbhPf4w/4Dw9xsB5QP4.jpg  
> OST Марии: I Prevail - Scars
> 
> Визуализация Соукоку:  
> https://sun4-15.userapi.com/xfIxPVGQOOglfqSWmDP6kWB8-lTv4K2Dx-LZ-g/RAZ5z9IdlEg.jpg  
> OST Чуи: We As Human feat. Lacey Sturm - Take the Bullets Away  
> OST Дазая: Five Finger Death Punch - To Be Alone
> 
> арты, ясно дело, не мои.  
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha


End file.
